The Truth behind the Darkness
by Yamuri
Summary: The story is set place after Battle City Tournament and will deal with Bakura's, Marik's, Atemu's and Seto's past in ancient egypt later on. It's about Yami Bakura's memory world.
1. Chapter 1 Visions

**Author:** Yamuri

**Rating:** T

**Category:** Mystic, AU Historical

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugi-Oh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and I'm only borrowing the characters for my story.

**Pairing: **Ryou Bakura/ Marik Ishtar, Yugi Mutou/ Seto Kaiba

**Warning: **hints for shounen ai

**Summary:** The story is set place after Battle City Tournament and will deal with Bakura's, Marik's, Atemu's and Seto's past in ancient egypt later on.

**Note:**Hikari Marik Marik, Yami Marik Marduk

**The Truth behind the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Visions of what has been forgotten**

Finally he was free, or at least he had thought so after the battle city tournament. When he handed over the millennium rod to Yugi some burden had been taken from his shoulders. When he was young he had always blamed the pharaoh for his situation, fate and pain. But now he was free and he knew that it was up to him what his future would be like.

Nevertheless there was still a shadow hanging over him. Not yet did he trust in peace. Yami Yugi helped him to make peace with his past and darker half. Therefore Marik was thankful and the last piece of hate against the pharaoh inside his heart died during that process.

But memories were still haunting him. At night when he should be sleeping nightmares woke him and kept him awake until the morning. And in those nights he left his home to ride his motorbike through the desert land of Egypt. He drove as long as all memories vanished and his mind was clear again.

Maybe he should talk to his sister or Rishid instead of running. However, he didn't want to bother them with his guilt. It was his own fault that he had to deal with it right now and for more than one time he hated himself for being weak in that matter.

This night hadn't been different from the others. It started with nightmares and ended with those strange visions he sometimes got when coming back from his drive. Whenever he leaned his motorcycle at some rocks and wanted to climb back in the tomb he had been living for almost his whole live he suddenly found himself in some kind of dream world.

Like a few times before the scenery reminded him of former days when pharaohs ruled over Egypt. But somehow it was different from what history books told. Maybe he was dreaming of the time before or it had nothing to do with his associations concerning life in old Egypt. He was standing in a small room, wearing the familiar Egyptian clothes people used to wear in those days. Behind him two men were standing. Both looked like warriors to him. They were waiting for something. Marik realised they were probably expecting him to give them orders.

In front of him, only covered in old blankets, a boy was laying on the ground. He was unusual pale for his Egyptian heritage and his hair was even lighter than his own, almost white. His eyes were closed and his breath flat and unsteady. A woman kneeled beside him, taking care of the boy who was obviously her son.

She looked very Egyptian to Marik and she seemed to fear him a lot. Did I do anything to her Marik wondered. Slowly he stepped nearer, giving her a warm smile. "I won't harm you or your son. Trust me." he spoke to her.

Still frightened she took the boy in her arms to protect him. When stepping nearer Marik's eyes widened. The kid, who was some years younger than himself, looked similar to someone he had seen while taking part at the battle city tournament. How could that be? Why?

"Bakura" he whispered. His mother even hold him closer now, staring at Marik in surprise.

"How can you know his name?" she asked. "But please, please don't take him away. He's the only one left. Everything else has been taken away from me by those endless wars." she begged him.

"I'm here to stop this war and your son might be the key. Let me have a look on him." his own words were sounding strange to him and while being in the dream world he asked himself how he could know all that stuff. Slowly Marik sat next to Bakura and his mother, carefully touching the boys head.

"I'm afraid but how can my son help to bring back the Maat to our people. We're poor and have nothing to give. Besides he's very ill...I even don't know if he'll survive the next day. Why can't you let him die in peace?"

Marik looked at her earnest. "Your son won't die. He's stronger than you might believe. Trust me and your son will live and die as a wealthy man one day. Come with me and it shall be for your sake." When he said that Bakura opened his eyes and the visions faded.

Both of them were older now and standing in some dark tomb. While Bakura wear the cloth of a priest Marik owned the crone of upper and lower Egypt. As Marik could see Bakura hold the millennium ring already. Silently Marik watched as Bakura hid a book, which actually contained of several large papyri, in a stone shrine that had been prepared for it. Afterwards Marik stepped forward and put a golden rod inside the shrine, as well as a tauk. In both mens eyes lay a sad expression when Bakura carefully took off the golden dream catcher like ring and put it in the shrine as well before closing it.

Not long after performing that ritual Bakura's eyes were changing. At first he had appeared strong and confident. Now he seemed tired and weak. Tears began to ran over the young mans face and he had to lean on the shrine. The resemblance between Bakura and the boy he had once been was unmistakable.

"What have we done?" Bakura asked with a broken voice. "Did we really bring peace? As time flows by I wonder if we didn't make a terrible mistake. The prize might have been to high."

"As long as it's for the unity of our kingdom and the maat no prize is to high my friend." Marik answered, walking over to him to sustain his friend.

"Pharaoh I will die but not. I'm dammed to be reborn each thousand years." Marik looked at Bakura thoughtfully, taking the young priest in his arms and comforting him.

"I promise you we'll meet again. Another time, another life. My ba will remember yours and eternity is long enough to find a way to lift this curse. Once you'll also be with the gods."  
Bakura smiled at him sadly. "You'll do that, even if I forget...each time I'm reborn my ba's memories will decrease."

Marik nodded and kissed him on the forehead. "Nothing can destroy the bond between us and I'll find back to you."

After whispering those words Marik found himself in the present time again. In front of him the entrance to his home, behind him his motorcycle and the desert. For days he wondered yet what those mystic visions might have to do with his nightmares. Most of them were about his actions, only one except this visionary dream seemed to be about a forgotten past. He had never believed in those tales about fate but suddenly his world was shaking and falling apart.

"Damn it." he thought. "Why is this creepy guardian of the millennium items never around when you need him." However, those visions always left him with a strange feeling. It was like the silence before a storm. And he had the suspicion that if he wouldn't act right now time would run up and a catastrophe couldn't be avoided anymore.

Well, since when did he care about that? Wasn't it pharaoh's task to save the world? Indeed it was weird and he wouldn't have given a second thought about the whole case if those visions wouldn't have returned each night and if they wouldn't have left such an tickling but also chilling feeling inside his heart. What was this all about? Where did those emotions come from? How could those visions effect him like that and why did he care about Bakura anyway?

"Finally you can see." a dark and familiar voice disturbed his thoughts.

Shocked Marik turned around, but couldn't see anybody at first. Laughter filled the air and for a moment panic rose inside his heart. "Behind you." the other said. "Don't you care about your bike anymore?"

Immediately Marik turned around, looking angrily at his shadow. "When will you learn to stop that behaviour of yours."

"Did I scare you?" the other grinned.

"Nope. But it annoys me when you disturb me like that. Besides, didn't we say that you shouldn't come out anymore? Somebody down there might misunderstand."

Marduk shaked his head. "You still insist on keeping it a secret? At least your siblings should understand. Everybody has a shadow. Even they have."

Marik glanced over at him. "Remember, you tried to kill Rishid and threatened Isis. None of them would like to see you again. I might have accepted you as a part of myself, reintegrated you in my life, given you a second chance to be able to forgive myself for what I've done... However, why now? What do you want?"

"You're dreaming, right? Those dreams are a message you shouldn't ignore." with those words he walked over to him.

Suspiciously but also curious Marik looked back. "What do you know about my nightmares and dreams?"

"Enough, I can assure you. Your destiny lays within those dreams and you still know and feel that you can't fight it. It's our fate. You can't deny."

Marik's eyes widened when realising where his shadow part was hinting at. At first he wanted to argue but then he had to admit that his Yami was right. He should have never revealed the secrets on his back to Yami Yugi after battle city tournament. Not yet.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Friend or Foe

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe**

Grown up in a society of ignorance he didn't know much about trust and friendship. For his whole life he had been alone, until his father handed over the so called millennium ring to him. He had brought it from Egypt before organising that his son should go to Domino City in Japan as exchange student.

Soon the boy discovered that the ring was inhabited by some dark spirit. While going by the name of Ryou himself he called the spirit by his surname Bakura. It was more mature and a lot darker than himself. Each day he felt its darkness around him, but a long time he had been able to resist its power.

Not long after moving to Japan the spirit inside his dream catcher like ring showed its true power and took control over his body. He would tell him often enough they were one and he should finally accept, cause everything would be painful for him otherwise. But Ryou couldn't. The spirit was still a stranger to him, even if Bakura tried to tell him otherwise. Long nights followed. An ever lasting fight between Ryou and Bakura for the control over their body. And they were still alone, sharing and protecting the secrets about the ring.

Then somebody new had come into their life. For the first time Ryou had felt a friendly hand reaching out for him, trying to show him the meaning of trust and friendship. Again Bakura had to interfere. This time he did even force him to betray his new friends. How did Bakura call Yugi? A pharaoh.

Strange memories had appeared in Ryou's mind when hearing Bakura calling Yugi by the name of some ancient Pharaoh. Bakura started to frighten him more than before and he hoped to be able of getting rid of the ring. A few times it even worked but Bakura found always back to him. With each time they were pushed deeper in the net of ancient myths about the millennium items and God cards.

During battle city tournament Ryou had mainly been like a prisoner in his own body but he had also made the experience that Bakura seemed to care for him more than it had looked like in the beginning. The dark spirit needed him and Ryou had almost gotten used to Bakura as well.

Then after battle city Bakura had turned into a silent watcher. Most nights he spent awake, walking through the streets, lurking in the shadows and waiting. Sooner or later Yami would continue searching for his lost memory and Bakura wanted to be the first to know about it.  
Weeks passed by without any important events and Bakura was growing impatient within the time.

/What if Yami has given up? No, that would be unlike him! But what is he waiting for? If he isn't doing anything in the near future I will have to take this in my own hands./ Bakura thought angrily while watching Yugi's house. /He has to remember, otherwise.../

Suddenly he was disturbed by a strange noise at the Mutou's residence. A young man, in black leather clothes and wearing a helmet, climbed through the open window which lead to Yugi's room. Afterwards Bakura could hear a scream from the inside and the stranger jumped out of the window again. As far as Bakura could see the thief had stolen Yugi's box with the God cards. Immediately Bakura was on his track. The thief who was better than him had still to be born.

His opponent was fast but not fast enough and Bakura tracked him down soon. In a dark alley he confronted his opponent using the power of the millennium ring to stop him.

"One step further, or you'll regret you were ever born." Bakura commanded.

"Bakura." the other whispered surprised, stopping immediately, taking off his helmet and exposing his light blond hair.

/This voice./ Bakura thought, looking at the assumed thief more carefully. /He isn't a thief. It's him...Marik!/ "You?! What are you doing here in Japan. I thought..."

"...that I'm supposed to stay in Egypt, in that tomb. Never. You might be able to trick Yugi, but during the last weeks I remembered something and realised the fault in my decision to hand those god cards over to Pharaoh. It wasn't the right time yet to show him what's written on my back yet as well." Marik interrupted him.

Suspiciously Bakura stepped forward still wondering about Marik's intentions. For a moment he meant to see a shadow behind the former tomb keeper and decided to step out of the darkness into the street lamps fuzzy light to get a closer look of Marik. "Your dark side isn't back, is it?" he asked sceptically.

But before Marik could answer they were disturbed by Yugi, who reached them by now. From the distance Yami and Yugi were able to recognise Bakura already, but weren't sure about the thiefs identity as recently as they reached him.

"Bakura! Marik!" Yugi gasped.

"Pharaoh." both shouted.

The moment they had spoken it out Yami took Yugi's place, his eyes glowing dangerously at them. "Marik, why are you doing this?! Your..."

"No." Marik shoke his head. "I told Bakura already. My dark side isn't back. Not literally. I can explain that to you later. However, I'm not here to harm anybody. But if I came to you in the first place to talk about it, you wouldn't have believed me. Therefore I've been not trustworthy enough. The only way to stop a catastrophe was to steal those cards." he defended himself.

"What do you mean by that? He has to remember his past!" Bakura said forcefully. On the one hand this guy was giving him a hard time but on the other hand Marik had even helped him by showing up now. Maybe Yami would finally come to his senses and continue with researching.

Once more Marik shoke his head. "Not yet. I suspect you were planning on talking him into visiting the museum tomorrow, weren't you?"

"How did you know?" Bakura whispered surprised, but Marik ignored his question and turned back to Yami. "I beg your pardon pharaoh, but if I would let you enter your memory world now hell might break loose. More than three thousand years ago I gave a promise and I'm going to keep it. Before your past can be revealed pharaoh, Bakura has to remind."

Shocked by Marik's words Bakura stepped backwards. What the hell did Marik mean? There was no need for him to remember anything. He knew more about the past than any of them. But why was his heart beating so fast then? How could Marik's words effect him like that anyway? What should he be afraid of? Nevertheless he had also this strange feeling that Marik was not only speaking about him but also his light side Ryou. What did Marik know, that he wasn't aware of?

Bakura was barely following Marik's conversation with Yami. For some minutes he was lost in thought and even forgot about Ryou.

Regardless of Bakura's knowing Marik's words had been able to break through to Ryou and woken him from his sleep. Ryou didn't know how Bakura always managed to lull him for being able to use their body without being watched by him. Although he could almost be sure that Marik's words had been for Bakura and not for him Ryou felt as if Marik had spoken directly to him. Fragments of memories concerning the battle city tournament appeared before his eyes. From far away he could still hear Yami and Marik talking although deception was overcoming him fast.

"Tell me Marik, why should I believe you now? First you threat my friends and me, then you become nice and even hand over your millennium item to me and afterwards you steal the God cards from me again to come up with a really strange story. Both of you tried to trick me often enough!" Yami was shouting.

"I knew that you wouldn't believe that easily and I can't be mad at you therefor. Nevertheless you have to trust me in this case. Until now I wasn't aware myself that I had a past in ancient Egypt. Like you pharaoh." Marik said, trying to keep calm.

/A past in ancient Egypt./ it echoed in Ryou's head. For a few seconds the world turned up and down. He stumbled backwards, leaning against a house wall and breathing heavily. His eyes were opened wide and the only thing he was able to see was a large sarcophagus surrounded by darkness. "Help me." he whispered when feeling Bakura's presence near him again.

The dark spirit hugged him, taking away the shadows, trying to put him back to sleep. But this time Ryou wouldn't let him. "Please, let me listen. I want to know what this is all about, Bakura." he begged.

Bakura looked at him questioning, obviously being uncertain of how to decide. "You're sure you want that? You might not like what you hear. Or do you finally accept your destiny?"

/I don't care about it anymore Bakura. This is also my life and I have a right to know what you're doing with my body./ Ryou thought but wouldn't speak it out this time. He knew it would only cause a senseless fight. Instead he was smiling.

"You told me often that you're my shadow and I could never get rid of you, nor should I try cause it might cost my life. If that's so you need me as much as I need you. I had a lot of time to think Bakura and came to the conclusion that we should stop fighting over our body."

Bakura rose his eyebrow, grinning at him. "Is that so?"

Ryou nodded. He wanted to answer when a familiar voice was calling his name.

"Bakura?"

"Ryou? What happened?" Yugi, who had changed places with Yami again, asked worriedly.

"Wake up and say anything." Marik begged.

Slowly Ryou opened his eyes seeing Yugi and Marik sitting next to him. Both looking worried. After his blackout he must have fallen down and due to his talk to Bakura he had kept laying there. A smile passed his lips while sitting up. "I'm okay. Only wondering how I got here."

"The rings spirit has brought you here." Marik answered, pulling him up gently.

It was the first time Ryou could get a closer look on Marik. During battle city he had only gotten a glimpse of the tomb keeper. Due to some unknown reason he had felt secure around him already at that time. Something in Marik's eyes was attracting him and he felt at peace when Marik hold him cause he was still limp.

"Let's take him to your home Yugi." Marik suggested. "We shouldn't stay in the streets. The wrong person might listen."

Yugi nodded, helping him to sustain Ryou while Bakura and Yami were suspiciously watching the whole scenery.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 Doubtful Intentions

**Chapter 3: Doubtful Intentions**

"I still wonder what this is all about Marik. If you haven't come to cause trouble again, would you like to tell me what your problem is then?" Yami asked after they had reached the Mutous residence and were taking a rest in the living room.

Marik who was now sitting next to Ryou on the couch sank his head. "I'm sorry pharaoh. Maybe I was wrong and should have talked to you in the first place."

Yami nodded thoughtfully, looking at Ryou questioning while waiting for Marik to go on. On their walk to Yugi's mansion Ryou had assured that he was feeling better and had only had a short blackout but Yugi and Yami were still concerned. What was Ryou hiding? Maybe he would be willing to tell later. Yami wouldn't force him to speak but he wouldn't forget as well.

"Since battle city I had strange dreams. of course most of them were dealing with my guilt. But not at all. A few were set in ancient Egypt, but one of them was different...it felt so real, like a vision or a memory. Ryou and his shadow Bakura were also there." Marik said, giving Ryou a glimpse and remaining silent again afterwards.

Ryou's eyes widened while Bakura took back control over the body. "How interesting and touchy. You're dreaming of me." he laughed. "Your darker half has probably realised that I was right. I can't be destroyed. So why don't you tell about your secret? You lied when you said your dark side wouldn't be back. I watched you since we met and I can sense the darkness around you."

"Fool." Marik shouted at him, glaring at him in anger. "At least you should know that each of us has awakened his shadow and when it's awake nothing can put it back to sleep. We have to deal with it...well, actually you're controlling your ba while I'm controlling my shadow and..." he stopped immediately when realising that he had talked to much already. In shock he looked over at Yugi and Yami who seemed not to happy about his talk with Bakura.

"I can explain that." Marik added fast.

"I hope you can." Yami growled, while Bakura leaned back on the couch a satisfied grin passing his lips.

"I expect that both of you pharaoh and Bakura have heard of the terms ba, ka and schut already. Your lighter halfs as you call them have forgotten so I will speak to them first whether you want it or not."

"He's not trusting us." Bakura grinned evilly.

"Shut up. I'm talking to Ryou now." Marik interrupted him.

To Yami's and Yugi's surprise Bakura even obeyed and vanished. Ryou smiled thankfully waiting for Marik to continue his speech.

"The ba is a persons spirit or soul, while ka is your marrow and schut your shadow. Schut and ba are connected to each other. If you destroy one part you also destroy the other. Yugi, Ryou what I say is true although it might sound unbelievable to you or however, but your Yami's are nothing else than your shadows."

Both boys looked at him surprised while Yami nodded thoughtfully and Bakura reappeared to whisper something to Ryou who became paler after Marik's explanation. Bakura had been right and Ryou didn't like that at all.

"Well, I realised that during our final battle pharaoh. And you see I made peace with my past and my shadow. He's a part of me. But I won't let him control my life again. And he isn't mad at the world anymore." Marik continued.

"Shadows aren't supposed to rule over their ba's. Their task is to protect the ba. Besides most people aren't aware of the existence of their shadows or even able to communicate with them. I guess it works for us due to those millennium items. They made us different." again he stopped but when none of the others made any comments he kept on talking.

"I refused to see it at first cause my shadow tends to influence me of solving my problems alone and taking no help from nobody. But the similarities we share are the reason why we should work together to discover the secrets of our artefacts, our past in ancient Egypt."

"And why don't you want me, us to remember then?" Yami asked confused. when Marik ended.

"You misunderstood something. I want you to remember, but not the way Bakura wanted it to happen. The shrine at the museum, the god cards and what has been written on my back...I've seen that before. While travelling through Egypt searching for the god cards I discovered something by accident. But I was to obsessed with the god cards and forgot about it. When my schut made me remember my dreams made more sense. I discovered an old tomb which is far older than yours pharaoh. A tomb that might be from the time when the old kingdom was founded."

"A sarcophagus...a golden one." Ryou whispered. His eyes were wide open and glassy. "There's a sarcophagus in the tomb. Large and golden with signs and..."

Unable to say anything Yugi, Yami, Marik and Marduk who was secretly watching the scenery starred at Ryou. Even Bakura kept silent while his ba was speaking in trance.  
Suddenly Ryou's eyes changed back to normal and he laughed uncertainly. "That's what I've seen when I passed out previously." he said.

"Now it makes sense. Your explanations Marik, everything what Bakura has ever said to me since we got to know each other and this vision. I would have never expected that I had a past in ancient Egypt. but it has to be true. Why should I remember such strange stuff. But why do you think that I might be of more importance then Yugi. He was a pharaoh." Ryou asked.

Marik smiled. "Who knows what we have been Ryou?"

Ryou shoke his head suddenly feeling uncomfortable. For a moment he meant to see directly into Marik's soul and a cold chill was running down his back. Bakura's reaction made it only worse, cause Ryou's shadow was simply shuddering before vanishing in his soul room. Somehow Marik must have noticed since he was looking at him concerned. But why should Marik care?

"I would also like to know why you think Ryou should remember first?" Yami broke the silence to disturb the tension.

Immediately Marik turned back to Yami and Yugi. "You have to trust me in that case. I know it must be hard for you two. I've done terrible things. But you see concerning that old tomb which I found among the graves in Abydos the millennium ring might be the first artefact that was invented after the book of millennium magic was written."

"I thought this book was just a myth." Yami stated.

"It certainly isn't."

"You've found it?" Bakura suddenly interrupted the conversation.

Marik glared at him. "I didn't and if I did I wouldn't tell anybody cause its power is too dangerous."

"But it might also be dangerous to reveal my and Bakura's past. I have a bad feeling about that." Ryou interposed.

Once again Marik's eyes rested on him before the former tomb keeper answered. "Revealing pharaoh Yami's past now would be as dangerous as revealing yours. Those powers we deal with aren't easy to handle. By having those powers, by being aware of our shadows and the shadow realm, by using the items that have been given to us we also got lot's of responsibility. We can't look away Ryou. Duel Monsters might be just a game but the creators of the game weren't completely aware what they might unlock by bringing back what should have been buried forever."

"Good words Marik. I just hope that you mean what you say."

Marik nodded. "What I ask you is to come along with me to Abydos and exploring that tomb. Only the three of us. I don't want your friends to be involved in this. None of us know what might happen and I've done enough damage in the past. We need to know if the ring is older than the puzzle and should that be so it's our task to enter Ryou's memory world together and help him remember. Of course last decision in that case will be yours Ryou."

Marik's words kept all of them thoughtfully, especially the part where Marik asked them to come with him alone. Yugi and Yami's strength had always been their friends. Should they really leave them behind? Not telling them where they were going to? And what was Marik's plan? What intentions were behind his words? Questions over questions and no answer.

While Bakura convinced Ryou to take the chance of finding out more about the myth of the book of millennium magic quite fast Yami and Yugi were talking much longer. "Marik, I can't leave my friends behind like that. We've gone through everything together."

"In the end you're always alone Yugi. To some point friends can attend you...but the last step everyone has to do alone. Even our shadows can't help us in any way. But if you insist on bringing your friends with you, I will agree that you might call two of them to come with us." Marik replied.

Yugi smiled happily, running over to the phone and thinking about whom he would call. But Yami wasn't in such a good mood. How could his ba trust Marik that easily? He wasn't quite sure yet what Marik was really up to and he couldn't believe in peace yet? There was an invincible connection between Marik and Ryou and Yami didn't know if this was a good or bad sign. Time would tell.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 The Hidden Tomb

**Chapter 4: The hidden tomb**

After a long flight they had finally come back to Egypt. Yami and the other two shadows had slept in their soul rooms while Marik, Yugi and Anzu were talking.

It had been a difficult decision for Yugi to leave any of his friends behind but he was thankful that Marik agreed he might fetch at least two of them. Of course Yami had also gotten a word in this matter.

When Yugi asked him to choose at first he had been quite surprised about his shadows sudden proposal to call Kaiba. "Seto has also a past in ancient Egypt, remember." Yami had explained. "Therefore he has a right to remember as well. Since battle city he should be aware that magic exists. And besides I'm curious about the connection between us."

Yugi had not been convinced immediately, cause he doubted Marik would allow three persons to come and choosing Kaiba meant fetching Mokuba too. But Yami had insisted and promised it would become alright if Marik was really intending something good.

Finally Yugi agreed and decided to call his closest friend Anzu while Yami would call Kaiba. Of all his friends Anzu new the most about Yami and might understand. The others were certainly not able yet to forgive Marik and he didn't need any fights now.

Yugi had thought Kaiba wouldn't give anything about Yami's call but to Yugi's surprise his rival even said he would think about it. Perhaps battle city had woken a more gentle side of Seto.

Hours after their arrival in Egypt they reached the tomb Marik had spoken off. Like he had said it was among those graves of pharaohs from the early dynasties and old kingdom that lay outside Abydos. Unlike most graves the entrance couldn't be found easily but was well hidden in the desert and as Yami noticed it was at the edge of the valley. If Marik's rare hunters had not cleaned the place the entrance would still be buried under rocks.

From the inside it looked similar to a pharaoh's grave but from what Yami was able to read out of the glyphs that were written on the walls this tomb belonged someone else. The owners status in society wasn't said but obviously he had been very close to the pharaoh. Some parts of the texts at the walls were hard to read cause they must have been written before Yami's time. Yami wondered how such a tomb could even exist. In the early dynasties only pharaohs got tombs and before that time even they were buried in the desert.

In the middle of the room a sarcophagus was standing. It was covered with mud and dust like the walls, but after cleaning it everyone was able to see its golden colour. Ryou stepped back immediately, staring at the sarcophagus in amazement and shock. "That's what I've seen in my vision." he whispered.

Marik watched interested, as the white haired boy went carefully towards the old artefact. His eyes glowing in the dark as if he would be in some kind of trance.

"Don't..." Yami started to say, but it was to late. Ryou had already begun to open the sarcophagus. Dust filled the room and they were almost unable to see anything.

When the view was clear again Ryou was still standing beside the sarcophagus, muttering in old Egyptian language. The ring around his neck was glowing and his eyes seemed to stare to a place far away.

"What is he doing?" Anzu asked fearfully.

"He's reading the text that's written inside the tomb." Marik replied.

"You understand each word?" Yami wondered.

Marik nodded. He wanted to add something when the sarcophagus began to glow red and Ryou was hit by a flashlight. Before anybody could do anything Marik was beside Ryou, holding him and trying to wake him. But whether Ryou nor Bakura showed any life signs. The boy in Marik's arms looked like he was in deep sleep.

Yami stepped towards Marik slowly. "You new this would happen, didn't you?!"

Marik looked up at him, a mysterious expression laying in his eyes. "He has entered his memory world." he stated, ignoring Yami's question.

"You can't fool me Marik. What are your true intentions? Why would you do something that might hurt Ryou? Tell me, now!"

"You still don't get it pharaoh." Marik shoke his head. "This isn't about you. Yes, I know more about this place, much more. I couldn't tell cause you were to suspicious already. Besides, Bakura shouldn't know. He has other plans in mind since he's working against his ba. Sooner or later that might kill both and I can't let this happen. The only way to save him was to push him into his memory world."

"If you lie, you'll regret it Marik! I won't give you a second chance." Yami was growing impatient when they were suddenly blinded by another flashlight.

Next to the sarcophagus Shadi was standing. "Pharaoh." he said with a nod towards them. "Marik has really turned back from darkness and destruction. But all of you have still entered a dangerous path. By doing this ancient ritual you've changed the prophecy. From now on the future is invisible to me. I won't be of help anymore, cause I can't see the place this way leads to." with those words he bowed down in front of Yami, handing over the millennium key and scale to him. "Your destiny is rewritten pharaoh."

Curiously Yami looked at Shadi, remembering the first time they met. "Don't leave. I feel you might still know something."

"What I know is nothing compared to their knowledge." Shadi pointed at Marik and Ryou. "They aren't aware yet, but dark secrets are buried in their memory worlds. You might try to use the millennium items, but be aware of the dangers within them." with those words he vanished again.

When Yami turned back to Marik he realised that the tomb keeper was also standing next to the sarcophagus muttering the same words Ryou had said before. "What are you doing? Stop it!" he shouted.

But Anzu hindered him from reaching Marik by grabbing his arm. "Let him perform the ritual."

"Anzu?!" For a second Yami and Yugi wondered if Marik was somehow still controlling her mind, but her eyes were clear.

"I think he knows what he's doing and we don't know what happens if we interrupt the ritual. The only thing we can do is using the items afterwards and taking care of their bodies."

Yami nodded thoughtfully. "As further we go as more questions rise in my mind. I wish I could finally answer some and bring light in my unknown past. At least I know this tomb has nothing to do with it. But I wonder why it has been hidden and whom it belonged to."

But before he could get a closer look Marik had finished the ritual and they had to hold and lay his body on the cold floor next to Ryou. Afterwards Yami started to explore the sarcophagus while Anzu took care of Ryou and Marik.

Finally Yami discovered something useful. Inside the sarcophagus, under dust and what was left of a mummy Yami found a cartridge. "How can that be?" Yami whispered.

"What is it?" Yugi asked his Yami immediately. "Such items are usually used for pharaohs, right?"

"They're. But according to the text in the sarcophagus and at the wall this tomb belonged to a priest."

"Maybe the priest was a close friend of the pharaoh." Yugi suggested.

"If that's so we found the grave of someone who lived in the time of pharaoh Narmer. It's said that he might have been the first pharaoh who ruled over upper and lower Egypt. History don't tells much about him. His past lays in the dark and only some artefacts exist which are proofs for his existence. On this cartridge is his name."

Anzu who had listened to them looked over at them in surprise. "Yami, Yugi. I've just remembered something. Didn't Marik say it would be his destiny to be pharaoh? I know it sounds crazy. But what if he has been...I mean he also said he had a past in ancient Egypt and he found this tomb and could read each sign. He might be the rebirth of Narmer. And this grave was probably Ryou's grave. They were friends in the past I would guess. This could explain..."

"Anything." Yami replied. "But we don't know for sure. Anzu, I want you to watch over our bodies and call Kaiba if I'm not back in one hour. I will use the millennium key and enter Marik's mind. Although he's unconscious Shadi suggested using the items might help us. At least we can try."

"But be carefully, okay."

"We will." Yami answered, sitting down next to Marik, taking out the key and preparing to use it. Both, his ba and himself felt a chill running over their back before their body sank down and they found themselves in Marik's mind again.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5 Labyrinth of memories 1

**Chapter 5: Labyrinth of memories (1)**

They were in the middle of nowhere. In their back the desert, in front of them a large valley with tombs of different origins. How did they end up here? Bakura had no clue what his ba had done but concerning the hieroglyphs in the sarcophagus Ryou had put some kind of spell on him.

"Damn you." he growled. "What have you done? It wasn't meant to end this way. Why did you read that text?"

Ryou couldn't help but smirk. "Now you know how it is to be forced to do something you don't want. For the time we met you treated me like your little slave. This time is over. You can choose to support me or fight me, but from now on I'm in control of my body."

"You would never win a battle against me if you tried my little ba. To many times you were reborn and each time you became weaker."

Ryou nodded. "I've realised that. But when I remember I should also get parts of my strength back. I suppose you wanted to avoid such an opportunity."

"Hmpf..." Bakura muttered and walked towards the valley. "Great move. You will get ourselves killed and pharaoh will succeed."

Ryou ran after him, holding him back. "Wait. We're in my memory world, are we?"

Bakura nodded angrily. "I've tried to enter it before. The rings power helped me. But I couldn't get past some certain point." Suddenly the expression in his eyes changed and a wicked smile passed his lips. "But maybe we can go back in time further together." he stated, ignoring their fight.

"So, you've been here already."

"Yeah, and this is the place where our past is hidden. Down there you can find several graves but you won't be able to enter any of them. They're sealed and protected by magic. I don't know how to get past those doors. Perhaps you do."

Thoughtfully Ryou looked at his shadow. "I have no clue but let's have a look and see. Together we should find a way. Peace?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Did you actually say we? Okay, it's peace between us then. I've been looking forward to a union with you for a long time." he replied and followed his ba towards the labyrinth of tombs.

For a while both of them walked through the graveyard silently. This place offered nothing but some tombs and simple graves. Both boys wondered how they could open any of them.  
Suddenly they found themselves in front of a huge tomb which looked similar to the one Marik had shown them. Its entrance was decorated with golden hieroglyphics and a sphinx like creature was sitting next to the gate. As Ryou noticed the Sphinxs eyes seemed to follow them, although the creature wasn't alive but built out of stone.

"Don't try to move behind it." Bakura warned him. "Those eyes can fire."

"Oh, thanks." Ryou smiled, remembering a story he had heard at school once. His history teacher had told it when they were talking about Greek myths. Maybe his mind had created a magical protection by using those memories. At least they had seen some modern artefacts around as well. He bowed down in front of the Sphinx, showing his respect. "I know the answer for your question sphinx. The being you mean is a human." he said.

Only seconds later the fire inside the Sphinx eyes vanished, leaving emotionless stone circles for watchers. Ryou stood up, waiting for the large gate to open itself and revealing the tomb to them. They had managed to walk one step further than Bakura had went to before.

The room behind the door was looking exactly like the place Marik had brought them to. There was only one difference. This place wasn't covered with dust but gleamed golden and new. At the wall three doors could be seen. All of them were showing a big number of hieroglyphics. If you looked at them you could see they were drawn in a special order and revealing images to a careful watcher.

"Hmm...there must be a hidden door somewhere." Bakura muttered. "Wouldn't be surprised if those images are pointing at them. They look familiar."

"Reminds me of our duel monster cards. But none of them is in our deck." Ryou stated.  
Bakura's eyes widened. "Those are ka's." he gasped. "This looks similar to Kuriboh, pharaohs ka. I can't identify the second ka due to some unknown reason but the last one is Diabound."

Ryou looked at him a bit confused when Bakura stepped forward and touched the hieroglyphics which were forming the image of Diabound. Slowly he pressed his right fist against the hieroglyphs, following a special order. In old Egyptian language he whispered. "Holy ka Diabound rise to be united with your ba."

A heavy wind rose under their feet, covering them with sand. Light blinded them when Diabound appeared, with its half serpent, half human body and white form as a god to open the next door which would lead them to the past. Ryou felt warm and protected even after Diabound disappeared. Something forgotten had come back to him and he knew that they were on the right path through this labyrinth. Somehow it also reminded him of the RPGs he used to play, only that he was participating directly now. He had always liked to solve puzzles and this one would grant him knowledge about his former lives as well as information about his shadows secret intentions concerning Yugi Mutou.

Diabond, their ka as Bakura had told, transferred them directly to the next part of the memory world. Again they landed in the desert. Not far away they could see what was left of a village. Ryou wondered what might have happened there. Warm wind blew threw the streets and sand covered the ruins. Obviously the citizens had left or died. Anyway this town was empty and truly dead. What should they find here?

From far away Ryou meant to hear someone crying. He planed on searching for that person but Bakura hold him back. His shadow was pale and shaking as if something terrible had happened or come to his mind. "Don't go, please." he whispered. All those years Ryou had never seen Bakura begging for anything. Bakura had always been the strong one and made him feel weak compared to him. Often enough Ryou had been scared of what Bakura might to next. But this was worse than anything he had ever done before. Seen Bakura in fear was the last he expected and chills were running over his back.

"Why?" he asked kindly. "What happened here?" When Bakura kept silent he took him in his arms, trying to comfort him. "Speak to me, please. Stop frighten me like this. You're never weak, come on."

Slowly Bakura looked up at him. "That's the place I, we were born. It started down there in Kuruelna Village. I don't know why they came. Pharaohs soldiers. They killed the people, burned down everything except the stone buildings, made this town to what it is today - a ghost town. Usually I wouldn't be afraid you're right. But suddenly it's as if time repeats itself and we have no control anymore. We're watchers and can't change the past. This wasn't meant to happen." Bakura's eyes were changing again and to Ryou's satisfaction the dark shadow he knew was back. A wicked smirk passed Bakura's lips when he stood up and walked along a sand hill, observing their hometown. Only once he looked back, giving Ryou a glare which should say that the last five minutes should better stay their secret.

The crying had stopped by now. Therefore they could hear as a horse went through the empty streets. Both, Ryou and Bakura, were able to see to the point from where the rider was coming. His skin was brown like chocolate, while his hair was blond and his body clothed in a white cloak. Obviously he was only twelve years old and on his way home.

As Bakura informed Ryou the rider was moving in the direction where Thebes and the valley of kings could be found in the 20th century. The horse also carried a heavy bag with unknown material. He was in hurry and paid less attention to his surrounding. Nevertheless his ears had also caught the sound of a crying child.

Silently Bakura and Ryou watched as the boy climbed off his horse and started to explore the ghost town untill he came back in view with a ten year old.

"It's me." Ryou whispered, while Bakura only nodded. "And the guy who's about to save me, he looks like a smaller version of Marik."

Young Marik had carried young Ryou to his horse by now, laying him carefully next to the animal. Afterwards he took some kind of bottle, at least it was possible to identify it as something similar, out of the bag and shared the water with young Ryou.

"You know..." he whispered to Bakura. "I can remember this scenery. By watching them I can feel as my memories wakes up. Another piece of my past. I begin to understand why I felt as if we knew each other for a long time. We met already."

"Hmm..." Bakura answered thoughtfully. His eyes were glittering as if he remembered something wonderful. But suddenly the expression on his face darkened and was replaced by coldness and hatered.

When Ryou looked back towards the scenery in the valley he realised that it had changed. The key in this part of his memory was probably Kuruelna Village which meant they would find the door to the next part down there, would they?

Ryou was suddenly overwhelmed by a strange sadness when following Bakura's look and watching a far older Bakura carrying Marik's body. Like the shadow he new, the other Bakura in the village had a dark aura. His eyes were wet, but on the other hand a strong and determined expression lay in them. Marik looked like he was sleeping but Ryou supposed the blond egyptian was dead.

/ Now I know what made him angry./ he thought. /Marik saved our life and we were not able to save his. But there is more. I don't know yet what it is. Still...I can't shut my eyes or look away. It's touching my heart as if it's happening to us again. That's what Bakura meant by his words before, when he acted so strange./

For several minutes the sky became dark and he felt a cold but also familiar hand reaching out for him. /Ryou my son, let me help you./ a voice was calling, causing his heart to ache as if it was divided in two parts. When the darkness faded Bakura was still beside him, behaving as if nothing happened, watching as past Bakura took care of his dead friend Marik.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 Shadow Mind

**Chapter 6: Shadow Mind**

Meanwhile Yami and Yugi had entered Marik's mind in hope to find a way of joining him in his memory world. Both expected it might be hard work but they didn't expect what lay before them. They had imagined to come out in a space which would lead them to Marik's soul rooms, one for the ba and one for the shadow. But instead they couldn't feel the ground under their feet nor were they able to see anything in the darkness. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand immediately, before they would have been separated from each other.

While Yugi was shocked by the whole situation Yami realised that they weren't exactly where they should be. How could that happen? Marik must have opened a portal to the shadow realm in his mind. Probably the ancient ritual had something to do with it.

When the darkness faded and they found themselves on the ground again Yami noticed he had still the items with him. The sky was grey and rain falling down, forming small lakes under their feet. As further they went as higher the water became. Yugi almost suggested they should return and search for anything in the other direction but as they could see the water was everywhere and had already deleted their tracks. After a few minutes it was reaching their shoulders and soon they would be forced to swim.

But that wasn't their only problem. Fish like creatures appeared in the water and above them different monsters were flying. All those creatures reminded Yugi of duel monster cards, which wouldn't be to strange. They must have reached some part of the shadow realm and were therefore confronted with its creatures. In ancient Egypt it was said duel monsters was called shadow game and priests summoned real monsters to fight against each other. Some day Yami had told him that those tales about sorcerers summoning creatures was symbolic for Egyptian's using their ka powers.

Due to the huge amount of water and the steady rain Yami decided he would have to use their cards or the items to escape this place when something grabbed Yugi's leg and pulled him down. He was struggling, gasping for breath and trying to get a hold of Yami who had not been fast enough to catch his arm. Panic took over his mind and water filled his lungs, causing him to loose consciousness.

"Yugi!" Yami cried in despair. If his ba should die here it might mean his own death as well. His plans to summon Ra or Sliver were past and he wished he had any of Kayikis cards which he could have used to search for Yugi. Instead he would have to dive himself, looking for his missing ba and hoping he would be able to save him in time.

Still no sign of Yugi down there. /Yugi, where are you?!/ Yami called for his ba, using thought speak. /Please give me any sign./

As if Yugi had really heard him and was trying to send a message Yami suddenly saw an increasing number of Kuribohs under the water forming some kind of line. /Thank Ra. Yugi must still be alive, otherwise he couldn't have used his cards to summon Kuribohs. The water will have the same effect on Kuribo as any attacking creature would have. For each Kuriboh that's killed some new one will arise and show me the way to my ba. Brave little Yugi. Although he must have been in pain he managed to ... /

Yami's eyes widened when he realised that he was remembering a part of his past. /Kuriboh is our ka power./ it hit him several times. But he had no time to think about it. More important was to follow Yugi's track.

After a while of diving Yami finally reached the place Yugi had to be. The picture in front of him made him giggle although he was pretty worried. A huge whale was sinking down and unable to move due to the big amount of Kuribohs filling and streaming out of its mouth.

Carefully Yami made his way down into the whale where Yugi had to be. Slowly the Kuribohs were vanishing and Yami suggested the shadow realms power was probably to strong. Inside the whales body everything was wet and dark but nothing could stop Yami to find his ba.

Yugi was partly covered with slime, laying on the ground in front of a wall of glass. Behind the wall Yami could see a familiar figure. It was Marik, who was unconscious like Yugi. Marik's darker half was standing beside the boy, looking angrily towards them.

"Damned ba. At least this time he could have listened to me. You tell them about their past and suddenly they try something heroic and what happens? We're trapped here again." he sighed and knocked at the glass, which wouldn't break. Then he noticed Yami. "Oh, who do we have here? Pharaoh came to rescue us, what a surprise."

Yami glared at him evilly, picking up his ba to comfort him. "We came to find Marik. You're where you belong to!"

"Is that so? You can't separate a shadow from his ba pharaoh." for a moment his expression became almost thoughtfully. "Well, I forgot you did it before and it wasn't for the good."

"If Yami has done anything bad in the past he can't remember and you shouldn't judge over him. You barely know him." Yugi who had woken up objected.

"So I'm the bad and crazy one again?! I understand. But why do I care about you anyway? If you're such heroes you'll certainly find a way out alone."

"Stop it." a weak voice was suddenly whispering and Marduk kneeled down next to his ba, also taking him in his arms. "I'm sorry shadow. I didn't remember the curse." Marik murmured.

"Seems so. I told you it would have been better to wait. Now we're back in the shadow realm and this time..."

Marik lifted his arm, laying his hand on his shadows mouth to hinder him from talking. "We'll find a way out, together." then he turned towards Yugi who was standing at the other side. "Pharaoh..." he managed to say, pressing his free hand against the glass.

Carefully Yugi lay his hand on the opposite side. "What did you mean by curse?" he asked, remembering Shadis warning about Marik's and Ryou's dark secrets.

"Tell him." he said, sinking back in his shadows protecting arms. "His anger decreased, he won't lie and you can trust..." with those words Marik lost consciousness again.

Both Yugi and Yami looked at Marduk suspiciously. They didn't know what Marik and him were up to, but they had come to discover the truth and would listen to whatever Marduk had to tell.

From one moment to the other the glass in front of them was changing. Images of ancient Egypt could be seen and Marduk's voice sounded like an echo. "Watch carefully pharaoh and don't judge before this part of our past is revealed to you!"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Labyrinth of Memories 2

**Chapter 7: Labyrinth of Memories (2)**

Silently Ryou and Bakura watched as past Bakura carried past Marik into one of the ruins. Without making any noise they followed him, watching what he was doing. Ryou noticed that past Bakura had the millennium ring with him already and seemed to be concentrated on something.

The scenery inside the ruins was filled with tension and fear. Several thieves welcomed their leader who lay Marik's body on a stone table. Afterwards he was handing over gold and silver to them. An evil smile passed his lips when his companions took the treasure and paid no attention to him anymore.

They didn't see as the ring started to glow, nor did they feel anything when it absorbed their souls. Those souls would be past Bakura's sacrifice to the shadow realm. "Soon you'll live again my friend." he whispered, kissing Marik on his forehead.

Thunder and flashlights filled the air around past Bakura while he was chanting something in old Egyptian language. The millennium ring glowed bright, like past Bakura's eyes, and released the thieves lost souls.

He was still doing his ritual, when the watchers thoughts were disturbed by the sound of horses. Both looked around, seeing as the pharaoh's soldiers entered the village. Priest Mahado was leading them and he had come to take back what was his - the millennium ring.  
Ryou could read in Bakura's eyes that he wished to have the opportunity to change the past. But the only thing they could do was watching.

Due to the interruption of the ritual past Bakura was injured badly by the shadow realms powers and not able to summon his ka. Tears of pain and anger mixed with blood ran over his face when pharaoh's soldiers hold him in place and Mahado took the ring.

Everyone would have expected Mahado to give order to kill the thief now, but he didn't. The priest's eyes were even looking at the thief sadly. "Let him go and transfer Mariks body back to his tomb." he ordered.

Past Bakura lay on the ground before him. His soul broken by the current events. Did Mahado really feel pity for him, Ryou wondered. Bakura who was standing next to him only growled something like "This was your first fault. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"I can understand your fury but the ring won't bring him back. His soul is with the gods believe me. He wouldn't want you to hurt like that. Take the chance I give you to turn away from the path of darkness. It isn't to late." Mahado said and left.

Shortly after that Ryou was able to get a glimpse of a shadow leaving the ruins. It had rested on the stone table where Marik's body had been. Past Bakura had also seen it cause he raised his head and starred towards the desert. His eyes were changing and Ryou noticed that the shadow with his past self had completely taken control over the body.

Bakura was stepping back, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning at a wall after the images faded. From what Ryou could read in his shadows eyes Bakura was lost in thoughts.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked carefully, not intending to anger the other in any way.

"Uhm... what's it?" Bakura asked, his eyes suddenly fixed on Ryou.

"The shadow from before? We almost brought him back, right?"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. His soul was captured in the shadow realm by a certain reason. At least we were able to rescue his ba back then. That Marik was reborn is proof enough. Damned pharaoh. He didn't only cause the destruction of our village he also refused on helping us to bring back our lost love. And his son Atemu wasn't much better." he growled.

"But Mahado..."

"He was weak. Showing mercy was the last he should have done. For everyone it would have been better he killed us. After our failure you gave up Ryou. For the rest of our life I was in control of our body. You were broken by Marik's death and sleeping most of the time. Though I did what I had to do." Both boys were keeping silent for a while, resting on the ground, thinking about the past.

"I remember something." Ryou broke the silence.

Bakura looked up again in hope to hear anything that might cheer him up.

"Before he died Marik showed us that tomb in Abydos already. We travelled to that place cause he had to meet some tomb builder who should teach him anything. I remind him saying strange stuff. He had dreams and we wanted to discover what it meant. It was about the past."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. He didn't know yet if it was good that his ba was getting aware of such knowledge that fast. "He promised to help us, yeah. But when I stole the millennium ring for a second time I managed to reveal some parts myself. Don't know if he would have been happy. We have a past in the past. Our journey through our memory world isn't over yet, though." he said, climbing over some rocks to reach the stone table inside the ruin.

/I suspect Marik wouldn't like what I discovered, nor would you my little ba./ Bakura thought to himself. /Sooner or later you might realise, but Yami's, Atemu's worst nightmare is the shadow soul of a man called Zork Necrophidious. And you can guess who he's and why I made an alliance with him. But for now that's of no importance and I want to reveal the secrets of our past./

Strange letters were appearing on the stone table shortly after Ryou had joined Bakura. To their surprise they were written in Japanese. It was only a question asking "What can change the humans nature?".

"One of your stupid puzzles again." Bakura moaned.

"It isn't stupid. I found that question in an online RPG and it's very philosophic."

"Whatever, answer already." he said impatiently.

Ryou smirked, taking a pointed stone to scratch the answer into the stone table. It said "Death."

Once more the stone table was asking a question: "Are you sure?"

"I don't know what it's for you, but my answer is death." Ryou wrote down.

"Access granted." the carving replied.

"Finally." Bakura muttered when they were surrounded by light and found themselves in the tomb again where Bakura summoned their ka. But this time the front door was sealed and the wall was showing other images. Patiently Ryou waited for Bakura to do the next step. Last time both of them had to solve a puzzle and he expected it was the same now.

A bit worried he noticed the strange gleam in Bakura's eyes. He was standing in front of the walls, obviously fighting with himself to act. Ryou was about to ask if anything was wrong when Bakura bowed down in front of an image.

His voice was soft but still dark. "From present time I call to you. Holder of the shadow powers, father of mine. I summon your ka to demand my right to reveal my ba's past." while speaking Bakura was shaking and Ryou realised that his shadow must be fearing the anger of the power he had summoned. But why did he call it father, Ryou wondered.

Seconds later thunder and flashlights were shattering the tomb and in the real world Anzu was wondering why Ryou's ring was glowing.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 Revealing the Past

**Chapter 8: Revealing the Past **

The glass between Yugi and Marik had changed completely and was now showing scenarios of ancient Egypt. It was like looking through a window, being unseen by the people who were walking by.

At first Yugi and Yami were seeing the Valley of Kings as it had been during the period of the New Kingdom. Afterwards the pictures were moving towards some houses at the edge of the valley. From history books Yugi remembered that tomb builders and their families used to live in the valley as well as guardians and craftsmen. This way things were easier for those who worked in the valley.

In front of a stone building that seemed to belong to a wealthy family of tomb builders a young man was standing. His hair was very conspicuous cause its colour was blond and his eyes purple, like Marik's. Except his cloth his features were exactly the same as Marik's. Past Marik was in an excited discussion with his father.

"I don't see why you have to hold that party. We have nothing to celebrate and I have no interest in getting to know this stupid Babylonian princess."

"Marik! Behave yourself! You're old enough to marry. Mila is an intelligent, beautiful and wealthy women. What can you ask for instead? You should be thankful for such an opportunity."

"No father. I don't want you to choose for me. It's my decision, and only mine." Marik insisted. "And I won't marry someone I barely know. I have what I need father. I will stay here with the one I love and you won't force me to move away."

"Don't you understand Marik. You will become king of Babylon. How can you deny that? Besides the meeting is arranged yet. She will arrive tonight and you will be nice!" his father shoke his head, still in disbelieve how his son could be so obstinate.

Mariks eyes were wet when he stumped away into the near desert. Why was his fate determined by his parents decisions? Why couldn't he be free, like Kura had been before he rescued him from this ghost town? Tears of anger and frustration were running over his face when he sank down on the ground, sitting in the warm sand and starring towards the infinite desert.

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder. Immediately he turned around, wiping away his tears.

"Why are you crying?" the white haired youth asked and sat down next to him.

"Father only cares about our future, about status and wealth. I don't care about that and I won't marry some stranger. Why should I, when I have you Kura." he answered angrily.

Kura, who was obviously the past self of Bakura, embraced his friend and let him rest in his arms. "Take it easy Marik. Babylonians are open minded like us. I'll come with you. You can marry her for status and everything but I'll still be your lover. Nobody will mind about that."

Marik shoke his head. "I don't care if they wouldn't mind Kura. For me it is a problem, cause I love only you and if I would have to share my bed with someone else wouldn't it be betrayal? No, I can't do that and I won't. We'll have to find another way." Marik was suddenly grinning widely as if a genius thought had passed his mind. Before standing up again he hold Kura tight, kissing him deeply. "Everything will become alright." Marik assured him, after a few minutes of passionate kissing.

The pictures faded, showing the arrival of princess Mila now. Yugi and Yami gasped in surprise when Mila came in view. Her resemblance with Mai was unmistakable. But like Kaiba Mai had never been aware of her ancient Egyptian heritage. Marduk's behaviour in the past was starting to make sense. Had Mila or Mai everything to do with the curse Marik mentioned before?

Soon the truth would be revealed to them. As they could see Marik treated her friendly but didn't miss any time to touch his boyfriend, what made Kura feel a bit uncomfortable. He was asking himself what Marik was up to? Hopefully he didn't make anything worse?

Mila seemed not to happy about the way Marik looked at Kura, which was the reason why she asked him for a walk. She insisted on talking with him alone. Kura shouldn't accompany them.

On purpose Marik kissed Kura in the presence of Mila and the guards who had come with her. "See you later." he whispered and left with Mila. Once more Milas face darkened.

They were standing in the moonlight for a while until Mila broke the silence. "I wonder why you're acting so distant. Have I done anything to annoy you?" she asked carefully.

Marik looked at her innocently. Actually it was him who tried to vex her. The way she spoke to him made him almost feel guilty. She looked really beautiful in the moonlight, he had to admit. Her blond hair gleaming like gold, her eyes glittering like water and her skins colour reminded him of Kuras. If I had never met Kura I might fallen in love with her. But Kura is my eternal love and I wouldn't leave him, for nobody. he thought before answering to Mila's question.

"You haven't done anything Mila. It's my father whom I should blame and I'm sorry if I offended you. He doesn't care what I have to say. In his opinion I have to marry and there's no way I could convince him from the opposite."

"Why are you against a marriage? Am I..."

Marik shoke his head when seeing the pain in her eyes. "No. It has really nothing to do with you. You're beautiful and everything. But you deserve someone who loves you. And I will never do that. My heart belongs to someone else. Kura is my true and eternal love. Nothing can ever separate us, even death." with a dreamy brilliancy in his eyes he turned back to his home.

He didn't saw the glow in her eyes, nor could he hear her thoughts. /How dare you to reject a princess. Who is this Kura anyway? He looks like some low class guy to me. And you pretty boy choose him over me? I will teach you never to mess with me again! I'm always getting what I want and I came to take you. And if I can't have you, none will have! There's something that can separate you. The shadow realm! Don't believe that only Egyptian sorcerers are able to summon the shadow powers!/

The scene changed again, showing Mila in the cloth of a priestess performing some mystic ritual. Kura and Marik were having a good time together when they were suddenly hit by flashlights. Marik screamed in agony as his soul was ripped out of his body and pushed towards the shadows which surrounded them. As soon as his soul made contact with the shadow realm ba and shadow were divided into two parts. While Mariks ba was unconscious his shadow noticed angrily that they were captivated in a prison of glass. To his pitch the glass was unbreakable and there was no wait out of the prison. Except the fuzzy light of the glass darkness filled the space.

From far away a female voice was speaking. "Be trapped in the shadow realm for eternity! If your ba should ever find a way back it's damned of being unable to remember anything of the past. You will be separated from your love for eternity and should you ever escape and try to enter your memory world you will fall back into your prison immediately! Though it shall be! Goddess of revenge seal my curse!" With those words the memory sequins ended.

Yugi and Yami exchanged a confounded look before turning back to Marduk who was still on the other side of the wall holding his ba.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9 Breaking a Curse

**Sakura999: **Thank you for your review and your advice. I appreciate reviews a lot, but I don't want to register on too many sites. I would certainly begin to forget uploading stuff on one of the sites and I prefer to concentrate on one or two places. ;) But thanks for the invite nonetheless.

**Chapter 9: Breaking a Curse**

"Do you understand my anger now, pharaoh?" Marduk asked. "When my ba managed to escape somehow I had to stay in the shadow realm, alone. It bored me to death." thoughtfully he looked down on his ba. "But I forgot something. That my ba was cursed to forget everything, even me. I blamed him for my situation for a long time. When I was brought back during this ritual when the carvings on our body were made I promised to take revenge. You've seen the anger I showed during battle city."

Yugi and Yami nodded. "I can partly understand your hate towards your ba and Mai, but what about Rishid?" Yami wondered.

"When Marik was young Rishid tried to help him. Rishid didn't know about Marik's past and the curse. It was wrong to blame him for trying to hinder Marik's father to put those tattoos on Marik's back. But that time I couldn't see that. I was not only hating our father cause he hurt my ba, but also Marik for never trying to rescue me and Rishid for supporting him. Big dilemma." Marduk grinned.

"During battle city my eyes were opened slowly. After taking revenge for my fate and battling against you pharaoh my opinions changed. Marik helped me to change. We forgave each other and from now on I'm supporting my ba again, like you do." the last sentence was addressed to Yami.

Yami nodded thoughtfully while Yugi's gaze lightened. "I've also forgiven Marik and I think with the knowledge you gave us I'm also able to forgive you." Yugi replied before his shadow might have said anything.

"Yami and me came to discover the truth about your past. You shall know that you aren't alone anymore. We're here to help." Yami wanted to protest but Yugi kept on talking.

"With the millennium items and God cards we might be able to break that curse and set your ba and you free."

Marduk raised his eyebrow in surprise. "I didn't expect you to help me after what I've done. You amaze me once more." /So I was right. Marik could have told the truth from the beginning. There was no need to steal the cards./ he thought. "Well, I hope you fetched the God cards we handed back to you on the flight."

Yami's eyes widened. "That's why you stole them again?" he shoke his head and laughed. "You really have a talent to make everything more complicated than it is."

"Whatever. You know that your cards become real in the shadow realm. This stupid glass is nothing more than a powerful trap card and its connected with the curse. Only the Gods would be able to break the glass and the curse within. Another option might have been to summon the shadow power of the millennium ring. But that's to dangerous. My ba could be damaged and I don't want that to happen. Well, I'll take care of my ba and step away as far as possible. Afterwards you summon the Gods by using the power of your millennium puzzle and break the glass. If my suggestion is right we should be back in my mind immediately and you can close the shadow realms door there with the millennium key forever. Okay?"

Yugi smiled. "Sure. And what if your theory is wrong?"

"We'll try something else. But now, hurry up." Marduk commanded. "Before this shadow world notices us and sends its creatures. You don't want to die here, do you?"

Yami nodded and waited for Marduk to do as he suggested. Seconds later the night turned into day when the air was filled with energy and gleaming in different colours. Yugi was surprised of how easily Yami had summoned the Gods. The memory of how to unlock the millennium puzzles power must have been within his shadow all the time. Staring at the blue form of Obelisk, the red one of Osiris and the golden winged dragon of Ra Yugi was overwhelmed by strange images of the past. He barely saw as Yami used the puzzles power to combine the three Gods.

All he was seeing was an ancient battle between him and thief Bakura, the young man who had once been Marik's boyfriend. Yugi's world turned up and down. Thief Bakura, Kura, Ryou...they were all the same person. /What have we done back then?/ he wondered.

/I wish I knew the reason for this whole tragedy. It can't be an accident. My father creating the items, destroying Kura's village, Marik's death, Kuras fury to get the items and bring him back, his failure, his anger towards my father and me, his mission to collect all items and summoning some shadow power. For what? To turn back the time? And where do all these images come from? How were these memories unlocked? Yami help, before I loose my mind./

One minute they had been in the darkness, the next minute they were in the light. Confused Yugi realised that Yami, Marik, Marduk and himself were standing in a big room. It was light and warm, but a cold wind was still coming from behind them. As they could see, there was a dark whole where a door should be.

Marik had also woken up, standing in front of his Yami and staring at the whole in fear. "Use the items to close it. Fast, or otherwise it might try to absorb my soul room." he begged, not caring about anything than the darkness. Slowly Yami was taking the rod, pointing it in the direction of the shadows which were immediately vanishing. Marik sighed satisfied when the whole was replaced by a wooden door.

A smile passed his lips when Yami and Yugi turned towards him. "You saved me again pharaoh. And my shadow has informed me already that we're forgiven. How can I thank you for your kindness?" he asked.

Yami was still earnest while Yugi's mood had lightened up. "We have some questions concerning your intentions and past."

Marik nodded, offering them a seat in his soul room. "Go ahead and ask." he replied, causing his shadow to smirk. Finally an improvement.

"First of all we would like to know if your intentions have always been..."

"...to break that stupid curse." Marik finished Yami's sentence. "Partly. But we were also full of hate against each other and the world. Still I guess in the end we would have used the God cards and puzzle to break the curse."

"I see. And how much do you know about Kura? You told about some promise you gave." Yami continued to speak.

Once more Marik smiled, finally being able to remember more of his past than those weird dreams. A few of them didn't make sense yet, but others did. "When I rode through Kuruelna Village I didn't insist on stopping. You see it was a dead town and surrounded by darkness already. But then there was Kura. From the first moment I saw him I felt as if we had known each other already although we never met before. His mysterious nature attracted me as well. I tried to figure out what his secret might be and where we knew each other from. After taking Kura with me I was also starting to have strange dreams, like those from which I told you."

"You knew each other from a former life, right?"

"I think so. At least that's what we've discovered. We found this tomb back then. Kura accompanied me when I had to fetch stuff to Abydos. Of course we took a look on the graves there and we entered this tomb. But we had no time to have a closer look and I promised Kura that we would come back and perform this ritual of which we were both able to read the text."

"Nobody saw you entering that tomb?" Yugi wondered loudly.

"You see. It was our task to fetch materials to one of the tomb builders there. Made it easy for us to enter the area and when you're there already it's no problem anymore to spy around. And somehow nobody seemed to care about that tomb. Don't know why. Maybe cause nothing except the carvings on the walls and inside the sarcophagus were left. That's all I can tell so far. Anything else?"

"Yami and me found something inside the sarcophagus. A cartridge of Narmer."

Marik's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "You don't mean?"

"Yes, I mean Narmer the one of whom it's believed that he might have united upper and lower egypt and founded the old kingdom."

"I...I thought this tomb...it might have been Kuras grave...in a former life..." Marik stuttered.  
Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "We really don't know. But you can have the cartridge when we're back and of course we're supporting you and Ryou to reveal the secrets about your past. It's now obvious to me that you must have had more lives in ancient Egypt."

"And it wouldn't amaze me if you also had." Marduk added, leaving Yugi confused once more.

"By the way, in case that you might need it some day. Your real name, the name you had, according to what I learned is Atemu." Marduk said before Yugi left to continue their conversation when they were back in real life. Both youths were welcomed by Anzu who had taken care of them and been worried already after all millennium items started to glow. In a few words Yugi told her what had happened and handed over Narmers cartridge to Marik who kept watching it silently.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10 Labyrinth of Memories 3

brunnhild: Thanks a lot for your review and kind words. :) I appreciate reviews a lot and since the story is already completed, you can expect one new chapter each day. :)

**Chapter 10: Labyrinth of memories (3)**

For some seconds Ryou felt himself falling. Fortunately his shadow was holding and protecting him. Before the darkness faded Ryou meant to see a bloody hand reaching out for him and a dark voice telling him he would come for him soon. But a shadow lay itself over his memory again, causing him to forget about this strange incident.

The dark power had brought them to a place Bakura and Ryou had never seen before. At leas they thought so. They were in the middle of a metropolis, surrounded by busy people who didn't took any notice of them. Probably they couldn't see them, due to the fact that they were only watchers. But somehow the scene appeared more real to Ryou than the one before.

Maybe the reason was that this was a place of life, although the people didn't seem ver happy.  
"I wonder where we're and what this shadow power from before has been." Ryou said more to himself than Bakura. But the thief had heard him and his eyes narrowed.

"Forget the shadows." he said harshly. "Let's find out where we're, cause I have no clue."

/But I feel it's important to know more about this Zork. Who he is and what he has to do with us./ Ryou almost protested, remembering as some dark voice had called his name.

Bakura noticed Ryou's thoughtful glance and felt uncomfortable when they were disturbed by the appearance of a young priest. Ryou stepped backwards, pulling Bakura with him. "Have you seen that? His ka power..."

His shadow froze for a moment and nodded. "I didn't know that we've been a priest once. Still, it makes sense somehow. Come on, we have to follow him and find out what's going on here."

/Everything is strange here. I don't like that. I can feel as my ba becomes stronger. That's fine but on the other hand I hate loosing control over a situation. And right now I have just no clue what this is all about. But on the other hand I'm also curious./

The priest was walking towards a huge building, which reminded of a temple and was decorated by various hieroglyphs, signs and images. "At least we know that we're still in upper Egypt." Bakura murmured when they followed the priest.

Inside the temple Bakura and Ryou became witness of an interesting conference. Obviously a secret meeting was hold by several priests who, to everyones surprise, owned millennium items already. How could that be Bakura wondered. He had thought it had been Atemus father who created the items by sacrificing the people of his home village. Someone else must have created them before already. In a time, long before Akunumakon, Atemu's father, became pharaoh. Ryou's eyes we also fixed on the priests and the items. Turning towards his shadow he started speaking.

"Don't those priests remind you of some people we know, too?" Ryou asked. Bakura nodded silently. Who would have thought that Seto, Yugi and Isis had had two lives in ancient Egypt, like themselves. Or did Ryou and him have even more, what wouldn't surprise him.

"Not all of them have items. Look, Yugi has none." Ryou informed him.

/And he also seems to be no pharaoh. He isn't even clothed as a priest. What does a normal boy do among priests?/ Bakura wondered. As he could see their past self was owning the millennium ring already, Seto had the rod, Isis the tauk and the other priest had the key. Three items were missing.

"Why have you called us Shadah?" Seto demanded to know while turning towards the holder of the key.

"You have bad news, do you? There's still no hope yet that the kingdom will be united again." Isis added.

Priest Shadah nodded. "By using your tauk you have probably seen already what is awaiting us. Wars and destruction, caused by pharaohs who forgot about their duty."

"We might overthrow him!" Seto suggested. "With the power of millennium magic we might build a new better kingdom."

Isis shoke her head. "It would be the wrong way. I sense darkness and danger if we ever use them in such a way."

"But you also saw that pharaoh would come to get our items and summon a shadow power." priest Bakura objected. "We can't sit here and do nothing. Pharaoh has to be stopped before its to late."

Isis nodded thoughtfully. "That's what I discussed with Shadah already. Since pharaohs wife died he lost his faith and choose the dark path. But there's hope. I can also see the arrival of light. A young man who might be able to summon the power of Gods."

"I suspect you searched for him already. Am I right that you think it's him?" priest Bakura was pointing at the boy who looked like Yugi and who was standing between Seto and Isis.  
"It's true. My tauk has shown me the future as it will be. Great power lays within this boy, what was the reason for us to fetch him."

Priest Bakura stepped forward, having a closer look on Yugi who had been holding Seto's hand all the time. "Is he aware of his future yet or did you take him away from his parents without telling what might happen? The God powers are dangerous and if your tauk was wrong he might die." looking at Yugi who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"You don't know what's going on, do you? Nor do you know how you, of all people, might be able to bring back peace and freedom." a smirk passed his lips when Yugi's hand moved forward to touch the dream catcher like ring. "You shouldn't touch this. It's dangerous. But you're very brave, indeed. I can see it in your eyes. Much light is within you." priest Bakura stepped backwards turning towards Isis. "He might be the one. But although time is short for us I would still insist that he's taught what we've been taught. He isn't a priest, nor the son of a wealthy man."

"I will take this in my hands." Seto replied for Isis, looking down at Yugi who smiled at him happily.

Ryou and Bakura who were watching the scenery exchanged a look and grinned. "You can also sense the bond between them, do you?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. And you know what, it's similar to the one I sensed before when we watched our past with Marik." Ryou replied. "Beside, since we entered this place I'm able to see their ka powers. Do you know how come?"

"A side effect of remembering I suppose." Bakura suggested.

"But it's also cold in here, as if some dark spirit would be among them. And look, they vanish and the temple is suddenly changing." Ryou looked at his shadow fearfully, who pulled his ba towards him, holding him tight. He was also able to sense the darkness and wouldn't let it harm his ba.

A mysterious shadow lay over the place now. In the middle of the room a strange stone tablet could be seen. Two young men were standing at the table. They were clothed in dark robes, which made it impossible for Ryou and Bakura to recognize them at first. Each of them was holding different millennium items, putting them on the tablet. The millennium puzzle wasn't among those items yet.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11 Enter the memory world

**Chapter 11: Enter the memory world**

"This is really a freaky place. I should have known that you would be here." a cold voice disturbed the three youths who were still standing inside the tomb, talking and taking care of Ryou's unconscious body.

"Kaiba, you've really came." Yugi shouted cheerfully.

"It seems so. After that strange call of yours. With your sudden disappearance you got your friends pretty worried. And if their calls weren't enough Isis and her creepy friend paid me a visit. I wonder what you got yourself into now. If Mokuba had not begged me to follow Isis, I really wouldn't have given anything about this." he shook his head, leaning at the entrance with crossed arms.

Only for seconds a smile passed his lips and Yugi knew it wasn't only for Mokuba and the others. Deep inside his heart Seto was obviously caring, although he would barely show. Nevertheless he had become warmer and nicer since battle city and at least around Mokuba he smiled again.

"I hope you came alone." Marik, who had been lost in thoughts about the cartridge until now, murmured.

Seto's eyes narrowed when seeing Marik. Yami Yugi had told him on the phone earlier that he was planing on travelling to Egypt with Anzu, Bakura and Marik. What was this guy up to now, he wondered. He hadn't planed to see any of these Egyptian's again. The future was what concerned him and he didn't care much about the past. Why should he be interested in former lifes? But before Seto could say anything Jonouchi stormed in the tomb.

"Hey Yugi,..." he started but stopped when he noticed Marik who glared at him angrily. Jonouchi felt uncomfortable and decided to keep silent for the moment.

"I said only two of your friends!" Marik shouted.

Yugi looked at him innocently. "I didn't call all of them Marik. It's just..."

"Yeah, whatever. I could have known that sooner or later everyone would have come. They're here already, so you can tell them everything if you want." Marik shrugged his shoulders, not paying attention to Yugi's friends anymore. One by one entered the tomb and it became pretty narrow.

Marik was studying the cartridge again while Kaiba was still standing at the entrance and Yugi was having a little chat with his friends. Even Mai and Otogi had come, as Marik could see. And behind them Isis and Rishid were also entering the tomb. Both looking worried at the whole scenario, walking over to Marik immediately. The young tomb keeper looked up from the cartridge when they came in view.

"Don't say anything, okay! I can explain this." Marik defended himself.

"Marik we aren't angry with you. But you could have told us that you were visiting pharaoh and fetching him to Egypt." Isis replied.

"His name is Atemu."

Both Isis and Rishid looked at him shocked. "How do you know? You haven't entered his memory world?"

Marik smiled. "Nope, but my schut told me, my shadow you see."

"You mean your Yami is still here?" Isis eyes widened in terror.

"Calm down sister. He won't harm anybody. And he's a part of myself. Atemu and him even made friends as it seems. It's a long story." Marik said, beginning to tell them about the past few hours, hoping that Yugi wouldn't reveal Mais past to his friends. He ended his tale with Yugi giving him the strange cartridge. It felt so warm and right in his hands, as if it belonged to him.

"Don't worry about Mai." Isis said when he stopped talking. "Atemu won't tell personal stuff of yours as long as he has not gotten permission from you." Rishid nodded in agreement.

"You're probably right. He saved my life again and I'm thankful. What bothers me most right now is how this cartridge has ended up here and why I see those strange images when looking at the carvings."

"What kind of images?" Rishid now asked.

"I can see a ka power in form of a catfish. It feels familiar. Due to the fact that this belonged to pharaoh Narmer it's quite obvious that such a ka power might protect it. Nar means catfish and as far as I know Narmers ka was a catfish. Hmm..." he kept looking at it thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess it's about time that we finish what we started and accompany Ryou and Bakura in their memory world. I'm sure I can bring more light in this mystery then." he said, turning towards Yugi.

As Isis had said Yugi had not revealed Marik's past to his friends, nor did he mention that Mai had also had a past in ancient Egypt. Somehow he had the feeling that it was better if her memories kept sleeping. Otherwise it would only be painful.

"Are we completing that ritual finally." Marik disturbed the others.

Yugi looked over at him and nodded. "Sure. May my friends participate?"

Marik shoke his head. "This ritual is only for those who had a past in ancient Egypt. It wouldn't have any effects on others."

"But I thought we would enter Ryou's memory world." Yugi was confused.

"We do, but it's different from the way you would enter someone's mind by using the millennium key. This ritual was created to enter a person's memory world. But those who enter it must have met the person in their former lives. You have to repeat my words when I read what's written inside the sarcophagus. Afterwards we will be able to enter Ryou's memory world. But we'll come out at a point in his memory world that corresponds to the time we've met him for the first time. You got it?"

Yugi and Yami nodded. "After our arrival we'll have to find each other and Ryou. Seto and Isis will be able to accompany us though, am I right?"

Marik nodded, but Isis stepped beside him shaking her head. "You forgot something. During time men and women always had different methods of revealing their past or looking into the future. I won't be allowed to enter Ryou's memory world but I can support you in other ways nevertheless. Pharaoh, Seto, brother I speak to all of you. Please be aware of the dangers within this memory world but also of the power you hold yourselves."

"Hey, who has ever said that I would go with them?" Seto objected. He wanted to add that he wouldn't be as crazy as Yugi but Mokuba interrupted him. "You're going with them cause Yugi has also helped to save us when we were captured by Noah."

"I didn't ask them to do."

"But he did it and aren't you curious why you were able to read the text on the Egyptian God cards? Besides, if they should be wrong and you had no former life the ritual won't work on you anyway."

Thoughtfully Seto was looking at his younger brother who was full of enthusiasm and happiness as it should be. His whole life he had worked hard, so Mokuba would have a good life. Now Mokuba was asking to do something for himself, didn't he? Of course it would include supporting Yugi and Marik, but on the other hand Moki was right. He was curious about his doubtful past. It couldn't be worse than his childhood had been and he didn't want anybody to say that he would be afraid of anything.

"Let's do it then, or have you lost your courage!" Seto said after striking over Mokuba's head gently.

"Good luck big brother." Mokuba replied, smiling proudly.

Afterwards the three of them walked over to the sarcophagus where Marik started to read the ancient text. Shadows filled the air around them and seconds later a bright light left the sarcophagus causing them to loose consciousness. While the others would take care of their bodies Yugi, Seto and Marik were sent into Ryou's and Bakura's memory world.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12 Dead End

**Chapter 12: Dead End**

While watching the priests Ryou could still feel the presence of the dark power Bakura had summoned before. Thoughtfully he watched as the priests continued their work.

"What are you bothering about?" Bakura disturbed him.

"Huh, oh nothing. Just wondering if they're controlled by their shadows or what the reason for the dark power might be." Ryou answered.

Bakura only looked at him questioning as if he had no clue himself. Nevertheless Ryou felt that Bakura was hiding a secret. Something dangerous was happening here and Bakura certainly knew about it and by not telling he tried to protect him.

After having a closer look on the scene Ryou figured out what Bakura had recognized already. Those priests were himself and Seto. When they started to speak Ryou was sure that he had been right cause their voices sounded darker.

"All we need now are the God cards and your little lover." priest Bakura grinned, while Seto's face darkened.

"He's my pupil and should be here in a minute. You know yourself that we have to be careful. Since Pharaoh managed to summon the shadow power of Zork Necrophidious everyone in this country is in danger."

"Zork won't be too happy about this turn of events."

Priest Seto's eyes narrowed. "He's still trying to corrupt you, isn't he?"

Priest Bakura nodded. "He is but I won't let him. I have my principles and he will never corrupt my ba. Who would I be if I believed in the words of an insane shadow?"

"Well, I hope so. Cause if you should also turn on his side..."

"Calm down. My aim is to stop Pharaoh Akunadin and Zork. I will do anything to bring back the maat, even if it means to betray Pharaoh and sAnzuling back our items as we did."

Ryou's eyes were gleaming more interested as the conversation went on. Again the shadow power of Zork was mentioned and although priest Bakura denied Ryou knew by now that there was some kind of connection between Zork and his shadow. At some time between this life and the one they went through already this bond must have been created. But how and why? Sooner or later Ryou would make his shadow talk about it.

Meanwhile in another part of the memory world. To their surprise Kaiba, Yugi and Yami had arrived in the same timeline. As they realised they were in the middle of a metropolis. Less people were outside the buildings and it almost seemed as if the metropolis was dead. The sky was dark and red fog covered the streets.

"If you ask me, I don't like this!" Kaiba said.

"It's a strange place." Yami replied. "Reminds me of Theben as it has been 4000 years ago."

"I thought we lived 3000 years ago."

"Well, obviously we've lived before already. Perhaps we had more than one life in ancient Egypt." Yugi suggested.

"Great. And what now? I still can't remember anything." Kaiba moaned stubbornly, although the place was familiar to him. But he hated to admit that Isis words had been true.

"What are you afraid of ba?" a strange but familiar voice was suddenly speaking to him.

"Hey." Kaiba turned around but all he could see was a big temple and a youth entering it.

"What's the matter?" Yugi asked.

"Didn't you hear? ... What the hell? This guy is looking like a copy of you." Kaiba shouted confused.

Yami smiled. "I guess we're seeing a memory scene. Let's follow him."

Although Kaiba was feeling much uncomfortable he accompanied Yami and Yugi to the temple.

Bakura and Ryou were still watching the scene in front of them when the door was opened and past Yugi stepped in joining the two priests who were performing an ancient ritual.  
Past Yugi was also clothed in a wide robe and putting the God cards on the stone tablet. A happy smiled passed the boys lips as if he wasn't bothering about anything at all.

Priest Seto embraced him gently. "Glad that you made it." he said. "Our future lays within those items, cards and us."

"I'll do my best. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." past Yugi replied, waiting for priest Bakura to start the ritual.

Interested, Ryou noticed priest Seto's behaviour towards past Yugi when a movement at the door caught his attention. His eyes widened when seeing Kaiba, Yami and Yugi standing there.Like Bakura and him they were unseen by their past selfs.

Before he could react Ryou watched as Kaiba began to shiver. His face became pale and he was obviously listening to a voice none of them could hear yet. A few seconds later a flash of light blinded them and a young man appeared next to Kaiba.

Bakura and Yami gasped in surprise while Ryou whispered "Kaiba's shadow woke up."

Yami Kaiba was glaring at everyone angrily. "Stop staring at me as if I were a ghost. Pay attention to the memory scenario. I will take care of my ba." he shouted, sitting down next to Kaiba who had sunken to the ground.

"He actually cares for his ba." Bakura grinned, turning back to the scene they were watching.  
Priest Seto and priest Bakura had finished their ritual by now and as everyone could see past Yugi was wearing the millennium puzzle and his shadow had appeared next to him. Then past Yami took control over the body and prepared for the next step.

At this point the memory faded and they were surrounded by darkness again. Thunder and flashlights filled the air and the three shadows grabbed their ba's to hold and protect them.  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" a dark voice broke the silence. "I will come back for you and take revenge. Akunadin's body will be mine and you will be cursed for eternity. Nobody except me can break that curse and you have to figure it out all by yourself. Sooner or later you will turn back to me. I'll be there and if you sacrifice your soul to me I might be willing to lift your curse. Besides you can't trap me for ever. Someone will always try to free me." the voice added and evil laughter filled the room.

All of the felt a chill running over their backs before the memory was over. The room was bright and empty again. Yugi, Kaiba and their shadows walked over to Ryou and Bakura immediately. Both youths were fine but a demanding expression lay in Ryou's eyes.

He wanted to ask something but before he could start he noticed something else. No new riddle appeared yet although he was sure that another past existed for him. But how should he enter and reveal it if there were no signs for a portal? What might be the reason? The appearance of Kaiba and Yugi, Zork or whatever?

In hope that his shadow might know a solution for their problem or was finally willing to tell him about Zork Ryou turned to Bakura. One thing was clear now, Bakura had put him to sleep in former lives already. Although Ryou knew it had always been to protect him he still wanted to know about the happenings while he had been sleeping.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13 The book of Millennium Magic

**Chapter 13: The book of Millennium Magic**

Yugi, Kaiba and their shadows had found Bakura and Ryou pretty fast. But where was Marik? Did he also end up in this timeline or even before?

Somewhere in Ryou's labyrinth of memories Marik and his shadow were finding themselves in their dream world again. The landscape around them was deserted. Sand and heat everywhere. In the far north they could see buildings which reminded Marik of his vision like dreams. It was happening again, only out of Ryou's point of view.

"Why didn't we end up here in the first place?" Marik asked when the first memory scene ended.

"Mila's or Mai's curse prevented us from going further." Marduk informed him.

"And where is everyone? Aren't they supposed to be here as well?"

Marduk shook his head. "We never met them. Even in our past with Kura and Mila. They were around, but our body died to fast. This is the time we met Bakura for the first time."  
Marik nodded sadly. "And we made him to what he is now."

"You were a good pharaoh. Without Bakura and you the old kingdom might have never been founded. With Bakura's magic power a new era began."

"You think so? Well, I still can't believe it shall be true." thoughtfully Marik looked at the cartridge in his hands. "How much a piece of stone can tell you about yourself."

"Of course I think so. The pharaohs of the ancient times were real pharaohs. They had to show their skills and courage. All those kings of the later periods became pharaoh to easily. Only less have prooved their worth. You did, with your ka's and my help."

"There're still so many questions in my mind. Do you think Bakura reached this place already?"

Marduk shook his head. "He has lived more lives than us. And he has to cross a long way."

"They came from the desert." Marik started. "Bakura's family and him. He was only partly Egyptian. His mother has never told anything about his father except that he must have been one of the last people of an lost nation.That's why Bakura's skin was lighter and his hair almost white." his eyes were glassy while remembering. "After recovering of his disease he wrote the book of millennium magic and created the first millennium item. The ring. To control the rings power we had to invent other items. We hid them before we died. But they were found and brought away. Bakura was right. Our sacrifice was high."

"Indeed. And now we're back to reveal the forgotten." Marduk stated and walked on. Marik followed him silently until they reached a valley. Obviously his shadow was up to something, while he was still lost in thoughts due to those many different memories in his mind. Once again he was thankful for his shadows guidance and support. He was also glad that he wasn't alone here. Something dark and dangerous was hidden in the valley.

The tomb there looked exactly like the one of his dreams. Carefully Marik explored it. Ancient scriptures adorned the walls and the interior of the sarcophagus. A stone shrine was standing next to the sarcophagus and as Marik discovered it contained several papyri.

Slowly he took them out to unfold them on the floor. A cold wind arose in the grave and Marik froze. Nevertheless he couldn't take his hands off those ancient texts. /I can read all of them. So it's true. My dreams, my memories...Bakura and me. We've been here. And while I'm reading this everything becomes clear in my head./

"As we promised." Marduk whispered. "You remembered him completely. All we have to do now is to help him to remind us as well."

Marik looked up at his shadow who was standing next to him. "But how?"

"Look over there." Marduk pointed towards the walls. Where the wall had been both of them were now able to see some kind of portal. A large glass or mirror wall. On the one side his shadow and him were studying the texts of the book of millennium magic, while Bakura and Ryou stood behind the wall in a dark room.

As Marik could see Yugi, Kaiba and their shadows accompanied them. The six guys were searching for something and not aware of the portal. Maybe they couldn't see it, while Marik and Marduk were not only able to see but also hearing them.

Yugi was talking to Ryou and Bakura about finding a way through the labyrinth while Yami and Yami Kaiba argued about Kaiba still not believing in the past. Stubbornly Kaiba leaned towards a wall and watched them. Those fools were really thinking their mind games might have any effect on him.

/When we're out of this virtual reality I will have a serious talk with both of you. This reminds me to much on what Noah put us through. Certainly it's just a sick game from anybody who wants revenge on Bakura./ Angrily he stared down at the stone tablet in the middle of the room, barely listening to his shadows and Yami's words.

By accident he picked up some words of Ryou about him being unable to locate the next puzzle they would have to solve. A load laughter interrupted Ryou's conversation with Bakura and Yugi. Yami and Yami Kaiba searched for the source immediately, seeing Kaiba who was now standing next to the stone tablet. "You fools. Haven't you seen the stupid scene before? Isn't it obvious that you have to put your golden items on that tablet to activate anything?" Kaiba said, leaning back at the wall again.

"Of course." Yugi shouted cheerfully. "That's it. Some kind of spell must lay over the tablet. That's why we can't see. We must perform the same ritual as we did in the past."

"Hmm..." Ryou replied thoughtfully.

"We have better things to do. Let's finish this." Kaiba now shouted, stepping forward to the table. "Come on Bakura. Or do you want to stay here forever?"

Slowly everyone except Bakura stepped forward, forming a circle around the table. "What do you wait for?!" Kaiba commanded but Bakura shoke his head. His voice sounded darker and his eyes were glowing like black fire. "No! I won't support you in destroying us!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yami asked.

"I know why you came pharaoh and I won't let you get in my way. You tried to kill Marduk yet, which would have meant destroying his ba as well. Now you're after me. As you know I'am the darkness and that's what you're after. Isn't that so? And only a dark spirit, born out of darkness can stand between it's creator and a little helpless ba like Ryou."

Ryou's eyes widened. "I'm not helpless Bakura. You desired to reveal our past as well, don't you remember? Yugi and Kaiba came to help us and I'm sure Marik is also around. Only one step...what makes you afraid of them? You're a part of me. I can finally accept that. We need you, I need you. And I won't let anything destroy you."

"You have no hunch of who they're and what's awaiting us? Haven't you seen enough by now ba? Let's turn back before it's to late. We still can."

Yami and Yami Kaiba exchanged suspicious looks while Yugi and Kaiba were waiting more or less.

"No Bakura. I won't turn back. Not now. I feel as my memory returns. I want remember everything and I know what you're really afraid of. You don't want us to know anything about Zork."Ryou shouted and Yugi was pretty amazed how much confidence Ryou was showing. Ryou had always been the silent one. Well, but fate proofed often enough that power lay in silence.

"I'm sure if we're prepared for the danger that awaits us we'll survive. United we'll stand against evil. I don't hate you anymore Bakura. I've seen a kind side of yours." he walked over to Bakura, leaning forward to whisper something in his ear. "I've also seen your weak side. So, will you finally tell me what this is all about? Who is Zork? What is he? Why do I keep having strange visions of blood and darkness? Is it Zork who calls my name when darkness surrounds us? Why did you call him father when you summoned his power before? Tell me Bakura, please."

Bakura was looking deep in his ba's eyes. Those innocent eyes. Before battle city those eyes had been weak, his ba had been nothing more like a small child. A child who needed guidance and help. But within their travel through their memory world his ba had awakened its strength.

The past was catching up with the present and Bakura knew he wouldn't be able anymore to hide anything. Now it was him who felt the weakness and the loss of control. However there was still a hand, reaching out for him. Their parts might have changed but not.

Finally he nodded, following his ba to the stone tablet. "Okay, you have a right to know. All of you have. My secret shall be revealed."

Behind the unseen glass wall Marik sighed and a smile passed his lips. "Now I know what I have to do. We must summon the dark millennium powers of Zork again by using the book of millennium magic. When they put all items on the tablet and start their ritual I have to read out these texts." His shadow only nodded, while Marik bent over the papyri again to search for the right paragraph.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14 The origin of Zork

**Chapter 14: The origin of Zork**

Satisfied Ryou waited for Bakura to start. A deadly silence filled the room and the only sound in the temple was their exhalation.

"Although I can't remember our time with Narmer, or Marik as he's called in our days I still know a lot about our origin Ryou. He has told me about it. Zork Necrophidious." Bakura's eyes were still burning like black fire while staring down on the tablet.

"You wonder who he is and what he's after? A long time ago, before we were born warriors were also capable of using the shadow powers. Magic was used by commoners and everybody knew that it existed. Days of lights and days of darkness alternated. Warriors fought their battles alongside with priests in the name of Gods. But the time changed and magic was forbidden for commoners. Only high ranked priests, warriors or the king were allowed to use it. The era when Gods ruled over Egypt had ended. Egypt wasn't united then. And it wasn't known as kemet yet."

Yami nodded, remembering that ancient Egypts had called their country kemet, black land, due to the floods which covered the land each year with fertile black mud from Nile.

"In a time of wars and darkness a great warrior was born. All of you have heard of him yet. People say he has only been a legend. But Zork knew this man who was known as the Scorpion King. Zork was young himself when the scorpion king died, sacrificing himself for the sake of his country. But with his dead the wars only went on. The Scorpion King had been Zork's idol and due to the fact that great power lay within Zork already he wanted to become a powerful magician and finish his work."

"He wasn't bad in the beginning, like you?"

"No, he wasn't." a smile passed Bakura's lips. "But it was difficult for him. Under the leadership of the Scorpion King nobody had ever asked about Zork's heritage. Zork was loved by the king as if he would have been his own son. He was different. His skin was light, his hair even lighter than ours and it's said that his ka power was the one of a God. Some people were afraid and didn't want him, others decided to follow him. As he told me he has been raised by an Egyptian Priestess. Nobody knows where he originally came from and there were no tracks. His origin will always stay a mystery but his legacy can be revealed."

"Can you finally come to the point." Kaiba started impatiently. "I haven't planed on..."

"Shut up." Bakura shouted.

"Hey, no need to argue." Yugi interfered. "Go on, please."

"None of his followers and his enemies new that Zork had a family. He kept them away of the battle fields, hid them in a village which should become Abydos later. But his wife, whom he had taught to see the future, was able to see what happened to him. Egyptian's know that if you burn a body ka and ba can never unite again. Ba and schut would be trapped in this world forever and could never find peace."

Ryou's and Yugi's eyes widened in fear. They new what Bakura meant. The Egyptian's greatest fear has always been that their bodies might been burned. Otherwise their ba might have been lost between the world of death and the world of life.

"Zork's body was burned." Bakura continued to speak. "But the worst thing wasn't that he died but that his own people, those he expected to support him betrayed him. They used him, cause they wanted his power. And when he became to powerful they destroyed him." A single tear ran over Bakura's face. "His power also lays within us Ryou. He is our father. As the time flew by he became bitter. All he wanted was his body and life back."

"Father..." Ryou whispered and a cold wind was blowing through the room again. "Akunadin. The pharaoh of this timeline we're currently in. He made a deal, right? He wanted to be united with his wife again, in exchange..."

Bakura nodded. "Zork is powerful and all who have read parts of the book of millennium magic know that. He's a spirit without a body, a shadow master. He can control the shadow realm cause he became the darkness himself. And as his son we are a part of it as well. Many pharaohs tried to get control over the millennium items and searched for the book of millennium magic to summon and control Zork. But the darkness can't be controlled."

"It's true then. I thought he only wanted to corrupt you." Yami Kaiba said.

"I didn't want my ba to know. I didn't want it to become like Zork. Ryou is pure and I'm his dark side."

Ryou looked down on the tablet which was suddenly showing signs of the millennium items. "We tried to destroy our father." he whispered. Bakura nodded, keeping silent.

"He swore revenge. In our second life he destroyed the bond between Atemu and Seto and took control over Akunadin who had been reborn. But he was never able to hurt us. Although eternity made him insane, there's still love inside his soul." resolutely he took the ring around his neck and put it down on the tablet, waiting for Yugi to put the other items there as well.

"Finally." Kaiba muttered while Yami Kaiba and Yami wondered what Ryou planed. His last words had given them stuff to think about. The whole case must be really complicated for Bakura and they could understand that he didn't want to tell.

Carefully Yugi lay the items down on their provided places, waiting for Ryou to start the ritual. "We're entering unknown territory now." Bakura informed them. "I really don't know what will happen. Last time we did this, it was to create the millennium puzzle. And I can't remember what happened afterwards."

"We summoned Zork's shadow soul. I remember it wasn't dark but light. Let's do it and reveal the forgotten to save our future." Ryou shouted, starting to repeat what his past self had chanted before.

A bright light was leaving the tablet, filling the room with its warmth. Seconds later they were also able to see the glass wall which would lead to the past. Behind it Marik and his shadow were performing some ritual. Shadows surrounded Marik while everyone could hear thunder from far away.

Where the glass wall had been a door could be seen. It was golden and decorated with the millennium items. In front of the door a man was standing, whose body had imprints of the items.

"Hassan, shadow soul of Zorc Necrophidious." Ryou said, a smile passing his lips. The man nodded, stepping away from the door.

"Ryou, wait." Yugi shouted, but it was to late. Ryou had stepped through the portal already, followed by Bakura. On the other side Yugi was able to see another man, with a dark aura. It had to be Zork. A chill ran over his back when Yami also stepped forward to join Ryou.

But he was slowed down by Hassan. "You can't cross that border pharaoh. Not you, nor your ba Atemu. You can only wait and see. This is their fight and not yours. Your time will come soon. Take care of your friend back there and turn back." Hassan's body was slowly fading while the door was replaced by the glass wall again.

The same time Kaiba broke down once more, drawing everyone's attention on him. "Kaiba, what's it?" Yugi asked worried.

"Go away!" Kaiba shouted, his face showing expressions of pain. "Stop playing around with me! Stop those insane and sick mind games. I have never been a priest, never and I would have never been a pharaohs servant...no, never! I'm Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corporation.

It can't be." Kaiba sobbed. He hated to be weak and he hated the image of Yugi seeing him like that. "Don't touch me and go away."

"Please, calm down."

Kaiba looked up, his eyes full of anger and pain. "You really believe those sick jokes? You really do? Don't you see that they only play with us? I don't know what this is all about but I've seen during battle city what they're capable of. Both of them. Marik and Bakura. Give me a break. Why are we here, supporting them, with what?"

"You aren't yourself ba." his Yami said, sitting down next to him. "He is trying to corrupt you as he did with your father. This isn't a game, it is reality. But if you don't want to trust anyone here, including me then follow at least your own heart."

Thoughtfully Kaiba looked at his shadow, Yugi and Yami. Deep inside his heart he knew they were right and he also felt that those memories were true. Magic existed. Nevertheless he wasn't ready yet to accept the truth. Unfortunately they had not enough time as he knew. Two times they were able to banish the shadow power of Zork. If he lost control over himself now they wouldn't manage to do it for a third time as they were supposed to do.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15 Battle of Destiny

**Chapter 15: Battle of Destiny**

The world trembled around them when Marik and Ryou fought together against the shadow master. By using magic spells of the papyri they defended themselves. But their powers were even. It would be a question of endurance.

Watching them for a while Kaiba stood up again walking over to Yami and Yugi who were thoughtfully exploring the glass wall. "We've done it before and we'll do it again. Let's get through this and destroy Zork once and for all." Yami looked back at him and nodded.

"But how shall we break through that glass?"

"Isn't it similar to the glass in the shadow realm? The one Marik was trapped behind?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. So you mean?"

Yami nodded, waiting for Yugi to pull out the God cards. Like before it was easy to summon the Gods by using the powers of the millennium puzzle. A heavy storm gathered them and when they felt ground under their feet again the glass was gone. All of them were in the middle of a battle.

Zork had summoned the shadow powers and opened a portal to the shadow realm. Hell had broken loose and the concentrated energy befell them. Immediately they used everything they had. The items which they had fetched, the God cards and other cards they accidentally had with them.

But the shadow world had swallowed them already and there seemed to be no way out of chaos and destruction. None of them was thinking anymore. They were only reacting.  
Suddenly Kaiba was having more flashbacks. First of all he was seeing his life as one of Atemu's priests and how he was connected with his blue eyed white dragon. There was this girl who had not been aware of her ka power which was the white dragon. But there was more.

She had saved him from the shadow master at that time. However he knew that she had not been the only one. In his other life he had also known a person whose ka was the white dragon and again he had been saved by the dragon. His fate was connected to the dragon although his ka was Dious. But both powers had something in common. They were ka's of wind, while Bakura's ka was a ka of fire, Marik's a ka of water and Yugi's the ka of earth.

"Kaiba." a voice was calling. It seemed so far away. "Are you okay?"

Confused Kaiba rubbed his eyes, becoming aware of the battle field again. "What happened?"

"You almost passed out. But Yugi and me protected you." his shadow replied.

Kaiba's gaze wandered around, realising that their chances to win were almost zero. But none of them would ever give up. And Seto had just remembered something useful what might help them defeating Zork's army and ka power.

"Hold on. This strategy isn't working. Sooner or later our power will be exhausted. Bakura, don't you remember what we did last time? We summoned our ka's and combined them. Now we have ka's of all four elements which means..."

"That we can summon the fifth element." Marik finished his sentence. "Great idea. Let's do it before it's to late." he shouted.

Minutes later a big wave rushed down on them, but was hold by an eternal flame. Between flames and water a huge mountain was looming into the sky. It's top was encased by a heavy storm, thunder and flashlights. Catfish, Diabound, Kuriboh and Dious appeared to unite to one unbeatable power. All four elements and ka's combined to one would stand against the forces of darkness. The night turned into day, the shadows faded and each of them was finally remembering everything that had ever happened in their past.

"Is he gone?" Yugi asked when they found themselves in the empty tomb.

"Sure." Kaiba answered. He was exuding confidence and strength again. A smirk passed his lips when he bent down to hug Yugi. "You were right." he whispered in his ear. "I have a past in ancient Egypt. But I was also right about something. We can't change the past, only the future and nothing can hinder us to create our own fate."

Behind them their shadows were grinning at each other. "Friends." Yami said and Yami Kaiba shoke his hand, smiling kindly at him.

Not far away from them Marik was kneeling next to Ryou. Not only Marik but also the two shadows were worried. "I knew it would cost lots of his strength." Bakura said. "We have to leave this place before it destroys itself."

Ryou who was resting in Marik's arms looked up at his shadow. "We aren't finished here. We have to set him free. There's a way. Also lost souls can be saved. The books of millennium power and the items must be demolished."

Marik nodded, kissing his friend on his forehead. "Sure. We manage that together, okay."

"Thanks." Ryou whispered.

"You know, sometimes there're easier ways of bringing peace and the maat. You might have been right that our prize was to high. From now on we'll make it better."

"We will." Ryou replied, standing up with Marik's help. Also Yugi and Kaiba were concerned about Ryou's constitution and the fact that the tomb was slowly crashing down.

With a broken voice Ryou continued to speak. "Once more we have to summon the elements to destruct this place and the magic within."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Yugi looked at him worried.

"It's the only way out."

"Then let's do it. But fast. This place won't last any longer." Kaiba explained, getting ready to summon his Dious for a second time.

"Soon your soul will be able to rest in peace father. I promise." Ryou whispered to himself after performing the ritual to perish the power of millennium magic once and for all.

A terrible scream could be heard from far away and both, Ryou and Bakura felt a bloody hand reaching out for them. But it didn't reach them. They saw a dark hole which was slowly filled by light and the scream changed into sobbing and died away in a sigh.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16 The End of Millennium Power

**Chapter 16: The End of Millennium Power**

He heard a jumble of voices when waking up. His limbs felt tired and weak but his mind was working perfectly. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Marik next to him. The former king Narmer, tomb builder and tomb keeper smiled at him happily.

"I'm glad we're back and this nightmare is over." Marik whispered, leaning forward to kiss him.

Ryou returned his kiss and cuddled against Marik's chest. "No, it's not over yet."

"Breaking that curse shouldn't be a problem. Don't worry." his boyfriend replied, stroking him gently. "Atemu and Seto will support us, you'll see."

For a moment Ryou's eyes changed and Marik new that Bakura was now talking to him. "Do you really think so?"

Marik's eyes changed as well. "Are you still unable to forgive him? It wasn't all his fault."

"That's not the problem. I just don't trust him completely yet. Although I remember everything now, there's still Zork's seed inside my mind. I guess since he's my father I will never get rid of it completely. But it helps to know that Atemu had nothing to do with my fathers death." Bakura looked over at Kaiba and Yugi who'd also returned from the Memory world and were surrounded by their friends now.

"You're right I should give him a chance." a grin passed his lips. "And who is talking big again? Seto Kaiba."

Both shadows grinned at each other before returning to their soul rooms, letting their ba's back in control. Unlike Marik and Ryou who didn't hesitate to show their love for each other Yugi and Kaiba, especially Kaiba, were still behaving as if they were rivals. Kaiba was hopeless.

The whole group was informed about the events in Ryou's memory world by now and everyones attention suddenly switched from Kaiba and Yugi to Ryou. Even Isis and Rishid who had been more worried for Marik at first were now looking at him.

Marik wanted to say something protective like "Don't stare at him like that. You frighten him." when Ryou stood up, resting upon Marik's shoulder.

"I'm fine." he said. "No need to worry. Glad to see that everyone is concerned about my health. And thanks for your support." turning over to Yugi he continued to speak. His voice was sounding darker again. "Atemu, I have to thank you that you helped my ba. You're a good friend. As for myself I will still need time to trust you. I know now what you did and it wasn't your fault what happened to Kuruelna Village. Still there are those memories from Zork in my head."

Yami nodded. "You have all the time you need. I have to concede a point to Kaiba. Past is past and we should look forward and determine our own fate instead of always looking back. Even if we can learn a lot of the past it would be wrong if we tried to bring back those times."

"Wise words." Marduk interefered. "You've really proofed by now that you're worthy to be called a Pharaoh, Atemu. And certainly you will agree that we have to find the book of millennium magic and destroy it as well as the items and God cards. Those powers are to dangerous."

"You have my support already." Kaiba said. "I might have been a priest once but that's history and I don't give anything about magic anymore. I don't need it."

"If this is the only way to protect humankind from chaos and darkness I agree as well." Yami affirmed.

Marik smiled satisfied. "Half of our work is done yet. The papyri don't exist anymore."

"What?" Bakura shouted immediately. "I thought you knew nothing about it, except that it was created once!"

"Well,..." Marik started. "You didn't ask my shadow. When my rare hunters discovered this tomb my shadow remembered parts of our past already. He used to take control over me like you did with Ryou. But my shadow wasn't able to do it as often as you. Anyways, he ordered that the papyri should be found and handed over to him. Luckily those fools of rare hunters didn't deal with it properly. Such stuff is highly sensitive and can be destroyed easily by sunlight. The book of millennium magic is gone though."

"Hey, wait." Jonouchi interrupted them. "What will happen to Yami when you destroy the items?"

Bakura rose his eyebrow. "Yami and me won't vanish, you can be sure of that. He's Yugi's shadow as I am Ryou's. We'll always be around. In a past time our spirit might have been sealed inside those items. But after perishing the items we'll be free and can return to our ba's completely." he explained.

"If everyone agrees, so why don't we do it finally. I have other things to do and don't want to waste my time with stupid chats." Kaiba interfered.

Jonouchi and the rest were quite interested already how Yugi, Kaiba, Marik and Bakura planned on destroying the items while Isis and Rishid seemed to know although the four had not told them. Everyone had to leave the tomb and from a distance they could watch as the tomb was surrounded by light.

"Maybe we should support them somehow." Jonouchi said, but was hold back by Isis.

"We can't. It's their task and they will do fine. Trusting them is all we can do."

"What exactly is happening over there?" Mokuba asked worried about his brother.

"Each of them summons his ka power. Due to the fact that each of their ka powers is connected with a different element they can create a fifth element by combining their powers. Only by doing this they can set free enough energy to perish something like the millennium items." Isis explained.

After a few minutes the light was gone and the four youths stepped out of the tomb. Behind them the building was shattering and the walls broke down. While Marik and Bakura returned to their friends without looking back, Kaiba and Yugi paused for a moment.

Without even realising it Kaiba took Yugi's hand as he had done before in the past. Finally his heart felt at peace again. He was thankful that his little brother had begged him to follow Isis and to join Yami and Yugi when they went into Ryou's memory world. Remembering wasn't that bad after all.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. /His smile hasn't changed since this life./ Kaiba thought, returning the gaze. Leaving the past behind they turned back to their friends and family who were awaiting them already.

**The End**


End file.
